Destiny
by Marcher
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER AU forgetting ROTJ ever happened. Luke turns to the darkside. To prove his allegience to the Empire he must take Leia's life.
1. Truth Revealed

DESTINY  
  
My first attempt at a Star Wars fiction and it's a work in progress. A note of thanks to my  
husband for his encouragement and his especially good input of ideas. xxx  
  
Summary: Forget that Return of the Jedi ever happened. Luke is seduced by Vader and turns  
to the darkside. To prove his allegiance, he must take Leia's life.  
  
All characters are the property of George Lucas, I mean no harm and I make no money.  
  
****  
  
Luke clung to railing, fearfully inching away from his tormentor. Each movement sent a piercing   
agony along his arm. Though no blood dripped from where his hand was severed, the wound  
having quarterized instantly, the pain was blinding. Disbelief and shock clouded his mind. He   
was never a match for his opponent, realizing his weaknesses too late. Now he found himself at   
the uncertain mercy of Lord Vader, the master of darkness.  
  
How did he come to be in this predicament? How could he have been foolish? Questions   
continued to hound him. All the while, Vader offered assistance by reaching out his gloved   
hand entreating him with his malicious plan.   
  
The words rang out and deafened him. "I am your father!"  
  
The younger man looked up, his eyes searched for truth through the tears of pain and grief.   
Vader's words resounding all around him.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Obi Wan lied!" It was his immediate thought. Luke was drowning in a memory of words, half  
truths and deceit. "Obi Wan had lied!" He could hear his own voice cry out in defiance, but it  
was as if he were miles from himself, his voice only an echo in the distance. Deep within his   
soul, he knew what Vader had said was the cold, unbending truth.  
  
"...AM...."  
  
"My whole life has been spent waiting...waiting for a chance...waiting for an answer....the truth   
only a breath away but always concealed, by everyone! Why?" Luke's mind raced in anger, all   
the while watching as Vader continued to extend an assisting arm. His life rushed before him.   
Owen. Beru. Obi-Wan. Opportunities missed. Obedience demanded.   
  
"Stolen from my mother, I must have been! Why else did she let me go? Was she dead? If not,  
why didn't she fight for me....search for me....save me! Did she know of the barren wasteland I've   
been calling my home?" Luke was weakening to Vader's plea. He wanted to struggle against his   
destiny. Searching for reasons to refuse were difficult to find. Until this point, his entire life was   
a lie.  
  
"....YOUR...."  
  
Owen always promising his entry to the Academy after the next season, then the next and then the   
one following. His frustration at being unable to break free. He loved Beru, and sometimes Owen,   
but he suffered guilt at the thought of leaving them to struggle on alone. His guilt always   
triumphant. Beru never stood in his way, but she never assisted his departure. It was obvious now   
that they both shared in the truth of his life, but remained silent. Betrayed! He was betrayed by all!   
  
"....FATHER!"  
  
Vader's voice boomed within the chasm. "Join me!"   
  
Luke looked up to see the dark lord still reaching for him, offering him unquestionable power.   
Beneath him was the immeasurable void. Only a slight chance of survival if he was to hurl himself   
into it, and what then? His life would continue as it always had. Empty. Obi Wan was dead. His   
Jedi training appeared abruptly finished and, it seemed, any victory would be a hollow one, having been   
orchestrated by those weakened by the Emperor to vindicate their existance. But overshadowing   
everything, was Obi Wan's betrayal. It loomed over him like a shadow of darkness, bringing with him a   
sense of dispair and hatred. More crucial was this than any other event in his life. When he had at last   
found hope, he was deceived again. Standing before him, for the first time in his life, was a speaker of   
truth, however shocking.  
  
He looked up at his father and accepted his hand.  
  
****  
  
Princess Leia sat solemly in the cockpit of the Millenium Falcon. The voices of Lando and Chewbacca  
rumbled in the background, barely noticable to her. Her thoughts dwelt on her losses. Han and Luke.  
  
Her lover had been carted away into no man's land, his discovery and salvation uncertain. She cursed  
her obstinacy. Had she afforded Lando the benefit of the doubt and permitted him to speak, they   
would have reached Boba Fett's docking bay with precious seconds to spare and Han would most likely   
be on board the Falcon with her.  
  
And what of Luke? Most likely dead at Vader's hand.   
  
She could only pray that Luke heeded her warning and steered himself clear of the trap, but her heart   
'knew' something sadder, something sinister had washed over him.   
  
Right now, it appeared she would see neither Han nor Luke again. She grieved for both of them.  
  
****  
  
Anakin was the chosen one! He did bring balance, history shows the facts. He balanced plague against   
probity. Now his son would complete the shift and the Dark Side would rule beyond millennia.  
  
****  
  
Luke leaned his head into his father's chest, allowing the giant to assist him in walking. The physical   
pain, the realization of his destiny and the hatred that went with it, robbed him of the ability to stand alone  
for the present. His exhaustion was Vader's opportunity to secure his son's resolution.  
  
Luke felt no compunction over his decision to join with his father.   
  
He WAS his father.   
  
Finally, he belonged!  
  
Throughout his entire life Luke had struggled for a sense of belonging and acceptance. He had, at last,  
found it! Step by step he walked away from the Alliance, from Leia and Han, from Owen and Beru.  
  
And from Obi-Wan.   
  
Just as his father had done before him. Despair borne from deceit. Once again, a Skywalker had turned his   
back on Obi-Wan. Once again, it seemed, Obi-Wan was powerless to combat the shift of balance in the force.  
  
With little less than a backwards glance. Luke walked into the embrace of the Empire.   
  
  
****  
thanks for reading, more will follow. 


	2. Leia's awakening

Credit must be given to GArcher, my husband. Sadly, I cannot claim the plot for this story, for in this instance  
my job is to take his ideas and assemble them accordingly. I change the phrasing, invent the dialogue and   
provide descriptions and the 'in between' scenes. The heart of the story belongs to him and his endless   
knowledge of the techno jargon is invaluable. We sincerely hope that you continue to enjoy this story as much   
as we enjoy writing it. :D  
  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Luke awoke in semi darkness and amidst complete silence. Only one dull light shone above and behind him, yet   
he was still inclined to squint even under the paltry strength of the lightglobe. He struggled to see further than   
his feet until his eyes adjusted. There was no telling how long he had slept and his memory of even arriving in   
this place was dim.  
  
Slowly, his eyes became accustomed and he was able to scan his indistinct surroundings, but there was precious   
little to see. A bench on the opposite wall with what appeared to be his torn and soiled clothing bundled at one   
end and slightly above that was a control panel for the door. Luke moved to sit up and in doing so knocked over a   
standing tray, scattering medical equipment over the floor. He flinched at the deafening ruckus of metal bouncing   
off metal. Glancing down at the mess on the floor he noticed, with quiet fascination, the surgery which had been   
deftly performed on him. Inquisitively, he raised his mechanical hand to within inches of his face, contemplating his   
decision regarding the treatment of his injury and, even in these dim surroundings, he knew others would not recognize   
it as a prosthetic. He moved each finger in turn, then twisted his hand around and back. A smile grew as he stretched   
his arm, moving it this way and that, placing his hand in all positions, happily satisfied that his clumsy encounter with   
his father had left him no worse for wear.  
  
The door to his medical unit opened without warning, startling Luke from his wonderment.   
  
An Imperial Guard entered and bowed to Luke respectfully. "Sir, I bring word from Lord Vader that he wishes you to   
join him on the upper deck." The guard stepped forward, placing clean clothing next to Luke "When you're ready, Sir."  
With that, the guard left room and sealed the door behind him.  
  
****  
  
Chewbacca and Lando had taken the Millenium Falcon to re-group with the Alliance in space on board the Mon Cal  
Headquarters Frigate. It was here a plan was hatched to rescue Captain Solo. For Leia, there was no other way   
forward until she was sure of Han's location and his rescue successfully implemented.  
  
Han was alive, she knew this for certain. But Luke? Luke felt lost to her. Leia was sure he must be dead. There was   
no way to account for her peculiar sense of his doom, it was simply an unfounded notion which continually nagged   
at her.  
  
****  
  
The force light eminating from the once great Jedi cut through the damp darkness that is Dagobah, as Obi Wan and   
Yoda sat in shattered, disbelieving silence. The Sith's victory seemed complete. The Jedi had been wiped out bar Yoda   
and one other. One young girl was all that now stood between darkness and light. Yoda fiercely eyed his companion.   
Obi Wan nodded respectfully, then retreated.  
  
****  
  
Luke Skywalker strode confidently behind the Imperial Guard leading him through the corridors of the Executor to his  
father's private quarters. The hopelessness of the Alliance's quest became glaringly obvious as he passed through the  
pristine passageways of the star destroyer. Signs of the Empires strength was all around him. Better equipment and in   
greater supply along with the sheer number of recruits aboard this one ship predicted the eventual demise of the Rebellion.  
  
The guard stopped outside Lord Vader's door and turning to Luke informed him "Lord Vader is waiting for you inside".  
He saluted Skywalker and marched away.  
  
Luke pushed the door panel and entered the chambers. He noticed Vader rise from his seat at the far end of the room  
and walk toward him, his hand extended to his son. Luke took Vader's hand and the two dark soldiers embraced one  
another. Darth Vader spoke in quiet tones "There is much we must do if we are to be triumphant. Rules which must be  
obeyed. Duties which must be carried out".  
  
"Yes Father".  
  
Vader continued, "Obstacles which must be removed". Luke nodded silently to express his understanding as Vader  
directed him to a chair, then seated himself next to his son placing a hand upon his shoulder. "My son, you have   
joined with me and availed yourself to the power of the darkside. You have become a Dark Lord of the Sith". Luke   
listened intently. "You and I must overcome the Emperor in order to rule as father and son, but we must be furtive, the  
Emperor is powerful and knowing". Vader stood, gesturing behind him, and a figure stepped out from shadows, taking   
his position beside the dark Lord. "I have enlisted the services of this bounty hunter to destroy Palpatine, a task too  
perilous for either of us. It is better that we keep our distance, for if our intentions were revealed it would mean certain   
death and, as yet, I believe him to be unaware of your turning".  
  
Luke stood and walked toward the two figures "I trust in your judgement, Father" and extended his greeting to Boba   
Fett who nodded his reply in return.  
  
****  
  
In the solace of her Royal Quarters on board the Frigate, Leia began to change her clothes and attempted to wash away  
the grime which she felt was soaking into her skin, but such a simple task seemed remarkably laborious. Her head was   
spinning with the day's events and once again her anger towards Lando began to surface. It was he who had insisted   
that even if she refused to rest, she should at least freshen up. He had played on her vanity by remarking she was in no  
state to address the assembly and a spruce up was in order. She smacked her palms against the wall, furious at Lando   
for his chicanery and angry at herself for being so easily convinced into retiring from the bridge.  
  
With her anger and frustration gaining the best of her, Leia found herself sliding down the wall as she released the grief  
within. She huddled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees and buried her face to stiffle the mournful sobs  
emanating from her the depths of her soul. Her shoulders sank lower and lower until she lay curled up on her side on the  
cold floor, her weeping finally abating as she fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
****  
  
Boba Fett took his leave from the Sith and made his way to the docking bay, quietly satisfied the deal which he had   
proposed had been accepted on all points. Darth Vader had always been a steady source of employment, but the booty  
he would draw from this commission would topple everything previous and deservingly so, for this would was sure to  
be the most dangerous contract he had ever carried out!  
  
With the bounty hunter despatched, Vader again invited his son to sit as he continued to impart his machination. "The  
Rebels are now at their weakest, my son. With your turning they will not be able to withstand the strength of the Empire.  
I am relying on your knowledge of the whereabouts of all the rebel bases in order to systematically wipe them out! Soon  
we will see an end to this tedious war." Vader rose from his seat and walked behind Luke, placing both hands on his   
shoulders "The most significant victory will be yours, Luke". Vader voice was cold and deliberate "Your first duty is to   
assassinate the Princess Organa! Her influence on the galaxy can no longer be tolerated and her death will lead to the  
disillusion of her misled politics" Luke stood and turned to face his father, his mood was calm and a small smile was   
etched into his face as his new master continued "Her death is vital to our victory!" Luke Skywalker, once a proud Jedi,  
nodded in agreement. There was no remorse in his decision to obey, it was his destiny.  
  
  
  
end Chapter 2 


	3. Escape

Time to extend the credits on this story...again. GArcher has progressed from merely working out the  
plot to actually doing some of the writing! Possibly a reason for the delay in uploading this chapter,   
we need to agree on a lot more!  
  
As alway, George Lucas owns everything, we are just wishful thinkers.  
  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Princess slept heavily, her exhaustion had proven overpowering and for hours she had lain motionless   
on the hard cabin floor. The intercom had buzzed twice but went unheard, as did Lando's knocking. After   
pressing his ear to her door he walked away, happily convinced she had at last taken his advice and was   
getting the much needed rest he had been insisting upon.  
  
From within her cabin a commanding voice broke the silence "Leia!"   
  
Still she lay there, unmoving.  
  
"Leia!" calm and determined, the voice called her again, this time she groaned quietly and curled herself   
tighter as she attempted to shut out any intrusion on her sanctuary.   
  
For a third time her name was called. Now she moved to wrap her head in her arms, letting her annoyance   
be known as she mumbled incoherently, but the intruder would not be satisfied until she acknowledged   
him. She forcibly opened her eyes and raised her head, straining her vision in the direction of the voice.   
For several moments she wondered if she were dreaming while her mind took in the sight before her and   
endeavoured to make sense of it.  
  
Just as he had appeared to Luke on the frozen wastelands of Hoth, Obi-Wan now stood before an   
incredulous Leia. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, silent as the ghostly Jedi delivered his   
message.  
  
"You have a birthright which outshines anything that has gone before in your life, Leia. You are the   
daughter of a Jedi!" Obi-Wan spoke with the quiet dignity befitting his fellowship, but his eyes betrayed   
his sorrow. "Years ago, I was unable to suitably train Anakin Skywalker, who was to have been the most   
powerful of the Jedi. He turned from me to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader." Leia listened, but could   
not comprehend what was happening. She couldn't even be certain she wasn't dreaming the whole meeting.   
Questions raced through her mind, but she was given no opportunity by the visitant to speak as he relayed   
his message with urgency. "Now, for the second time, I have failed and this day Luke Skywalker stands   
united with his father." Leia sat frozen to the spot, her eyes brimming, slowly shaking her head in disbelief   
as Obi-Wan continued unabated. "You are the daughter and the sister of Skywalker...and the last hope of   
the Order of the Jedi."  
  
"NO!" Leia began to raise herself from floor, her voice trembling from the shock and the reluctance to accept  
what she had heard.  
  
Obi-Wan paid little regard to her distress as he continued to impart the importance of her duty.   
  
"You will go to the Dagobah System and seek out Yoda, the Great Jedi Master. There you will learn the ways  
of the Force." At last recognizing the anguish in her heart, Obi-Wan lowered his voice and spoke gently to   
the girl. "There are times when decisions are difficult. Search your heart and you will know I speak the truth.   
Trust in the wisdom of your short years and you will understand which is to be the right path for you." Leia   
stared blankly, her eyes a mixture of sorrow and turmoil while the Jedi persisted "You will need to sacrifice a   
part of yourself in order to save those whom you love the most and to restore peace to the galaxy. The path   
of good is not always easy and decisions are often painful."  
  
The tears now streamed down Leia's cheeks as a final warning was made by the fading apparition. "If you do   
not heed me now, many more will suffer the fate of Alderaan."  
  
As quickly as she was visited, she was alone again. For a long time Leia stood motionless, numb with shock   
and arguing with herself the legitimacy of what she had just witnessed. It made perfect sense to convince   
herself that the sudden appearance of Obi-Wan was nothing more than a product of her stress and fatigue,   
but her heart spoke differently.   
  
She had long carried the burden of guilt for the destruction of her home planet and now, it seemed, the fate   
of every being waited on the choice she must make at this moment. She reasoned that Chewbacca would   
find Han and release him. Even if he had to follow the trail until his death, she knew the Wookiee would not   
abandon him. As well, Generals Dodonna and Rieekan would continue to lead the rebellion without her   
assistance. And Obi-Wan's message was real! From deep within her soul, she understood this was true.   
Her duty did not lay with Han or with the Alliance, her courage was needed more crucially elsewhere, no   
matter how much she yearned for it to be otherwise.   
  
With her heart breaking, she prepared herself to follow Obi-Wan's direction and made her way to seek out   
Chewbacca.  
  
However, the upheaval of Leia's world was far from over and it appeared tragedy was to be the order of the   
near future, for as she slid herself behind the controls of her X-wing, news was broadcast throughout the   
frigate that the base on Anoat was under devasting attack from the Empire and it was feared the outpost   
would not withstand the onslaught. For a brief moment she sat stunned and confused. Why would the   
Emperor mount an offensive on such a remote base? What purpose could it possibly serve him? As R2D2   
was lowered into position behind her, Leia suffered a horrifying realization of the truth. From now on there   
would be no doubt in her mind of the veracity of Obi-Wan's message. The strike was not of the Emperor's   
doing! This attack was proof that Luke had betrayed her in every way! It was his hand all over it! He had   
revealed the whereabouts of the tiny Anoatian base and it was only a matter of time before he laid bare the   
entire secrets of the Rebel Force!  
  
She looked down onto the floor of the Docking Bay meeting Chewbacca's sorrowful gaze. Only moments   
before he had almost crushed her with his farewell embrace as he promised to bring Han back to safety. She   
smiled sadly at the Wookiee who was none too happy about her plans to leave the relative safety of the   
Alliance and set out by herself into the distant and unpredictable Dagobah System. He had insisted she   
stay with him, but soon discovered his menacing growls had little effect on the Princess. Now, not only was   
Leia without the two most important men in her life, one of them was embarking on a course of destruction   
which would undo everything she had ever fought for and believed in and she was powerless to stop it. She   
quickly heaved herself out of the cockpit and slid her way down the ladder. Chewie called out for her, but she   
ignored everything as she purposely made her way into the Control Room and to General Rieekan, with the  
intent to give the order for all bases to evacuate and rendezvous in space, only to be informed on her arrival   
that a second base, the important tracking station on the Yavin moon, had also been destroyed with fatalities   
numbering in the hundreds.  
  
Leia stayed long enough to see the evacuation order passed out and once again fought off the concern   
and advice from her collegues as she made her way back to her X-wing and blasted off in the direction of   
Dagobah.  
  
****  
  
Darth Vader stood tall on the bridge of The Executor as his objective began to flourish, but despite this early  
victory, the Dark Lord was uneasy. He sensed there was movement afoot, a disturbance in the Force, but as  
yet he was unable to establish just what was occurring. He paced a short distance, silently searching for the  
source of his concern, an action which always unsettled the Officers who sat with their backs to him. Vader  
sensed this stirring to be something close, familiar yet unknown. Something which threatened the outcome   
of his plan. But what? Could it still be Obi-Wan? No...YODA! The feelings of the old master came flooding  
through the force. Vader's arrogance had not clouded his judgement so far as not to know that alongside the  
Emperor, Yoda was still the most powerful force presence in the universe. Although old and weak, he was   
still capable of destroying the Sith and any plans that Yoda had must not reach fruition. Yoda must be   
destroyed!  
  
Oblivious to the relief of the Deck Officers, Vader left the Bridge, treading a determined path in the direction  
of the Docking Bay to meet with Luke who stood waiting dutifully. "Our immediate plans for the Princess will   
need to be delayed." Vader spoke in a tone which suggested concern, almost alarm! "Elimating the rebellion   
is not as acute as destroying the Jedi once and for all!" Not fully understanding, Luke attempted to argue,   
but Vader grasped him by the arm and led him towards their waiting ship. "I have sensed the Jedi stirring.   
Your turning has caused great anguish for them and they will attempt, once again, to bring a balance to the   
Force."  
  
Luke stopped and looked up at the Dark Lord. "But how can this be, Father? Obi-Wan himself told me,   
that I was the final hope of the Jedi. There is only Yoda..." Without finishing his sentence, Luke saw that   
this was the very source of Vader's concern, but still failed to see the significance and shook his head. "No,   
Yoda is old now...and becomming weak! His powers are no match for us!"  
  
Vader raised a dominating hand to his son to quiet him. "Do not under estimate Yoda. He is still powerful   
and must be addressed as such. While the Jedi still survive, our power will not be absolute!" Vader resumed   
walking, motioning for Luke to follow "There is something which I cannot see clearly, but I sense it to be   
dangerous to us. You must take me to Yoda and together we must destroy him!"  
  
"Yes, Father. And after we are successful...."  
  
"After the last of the Jedi is abolished, I will leave the fate of the Princess in your hands. You may decide the  
appropriate way to eliminate her and her rebels!"  
  
Luke smiled and continued walking alongside Vader. Father and son were leaving nothing to chance as they  
boarded their ship for Dagobah. With the Emperor's assassin already en route, it appeared they had fully  
prepared themselves for victory.  
  
****  
  
Leia was grateful to have the auxiliary back up of R2D2 and allowed the droid to take over the control of the  
X-wing. In truth, she found it a necessity. She wasn't that skilled as a pilot, as well, she was in no fit state to  
even comtemplate the navigation, so she intended to use this opportunity for sleep. But her mind was a jumble   
of recent tragedies and she found herself simply staring into the vast blackness of space as the ship hummed  
it's way along.  
  
It was the droid's distressed whistles and squeaks which brought her attention back to the present. It seemed  
R2 had lost control of the vessel, but the instruments showed no sign of any electrical or mechanical failure.  
They were descending perfectly onto Dagobah! In her confusion, Leia let her thoughts be heard to no-one in  
particular, "There are no settlements anywhere near us. This can't be a tractor beam!" Without any manual  
assistance, they cut their way through the planet's thick fog without so much as mild turbulance and landed   
softly on a solid rock form amidst the landscapes many bogs and marshes.  
  
Leia released the hatch and breathed the damp air. For a while she simply sat and pondered her predicament.  
"Well R2, there's no-one here to welcome us!" With that, she climbed down and stood beside the ship, vainly  
attempting to see through the murky air and into the distance. "Well, at least we landed on rock." she sighed,   
then added bitterly "Do you have any idea why I came here!"  
  
"Anger is not a fitting beginning for anything." The voice was calm, but it still shocked Leia out of her wits  
and she spun around in alarm. She almost laughed from relief upon spying the small, green creature who   
leaned heavily on an old branch for support, but thought better of it when she read the expression on his face.  
No matter how small, this creature was in no mood for follies and Leia shuddered nervously as he approached  
her. "I would have chosen you before the other." he spoke "But you both presented a great danger and now  
there is no time for regrets. We must act quickly!"  
  
"I don't understand." Like Luke, Leia was not prepared for Yoda as he was "I was given a message from a  
Jedi Knight....Obi-Wan Kenobi." she explained, "He insisted that I come here."  
  
"Yes, yes!" Yoda stepped forward akwardly, "Obi-Wan insists on many things. But there is no time for  
delaying further." He stopped beside her and stood himself poudly as he clicked his stick on the rock beneath  
him. "I am who you search for. I am Yoda!" He eyed the Princess with seriousness that unsettled her "And  
you have little time to learn many things which will save you!"  
  
Before she could respond, the fog was disturbed violently and the roar of engines could be heard not far in  
the distance. Yoda's tone changed to one of urgency "Quickly, quickly! We must leave and search for a   
safer refuge!" He tapped Leia's leg with his stick in order to to hurry her back into the X-wing "Already we  
are in danger...must leave immediately!" Leia moved aside, allowing Yoda to go before her. Once he had  
seated himself, she stepped onto the ladder but was knocked down onto the cold, damp rock by what she  
could only describe as a heavy blow from some unseen hand. She lay stunned and was unable to respond to  
Yoda's order to hurry. Two figures began to appear through the mist, then the unmistakable flash of two red  
lightsabres. "LUKE!" It was a spontaneous reaction for Leia to call out his name on seeing him, in her heart   
she still hadn't come to terms with his departure to the Dark Side. She lay helpless as the two dark figures   
towered above her. One red beam shone high above the head of one, the other beam already coming down upon   
her. She closed her eyes in terror and waited for the crisp red light to strike through her. Then came a sudden   
reprieve! From his position in the cockpit, Yoda was able to return the attack upon the Sith lords. Without so   
much as lifting a hand, he made them defend themselves from debris he hurled at them through the force. Leia   
watched Luke recovering on the ground just as Vader was struck off balance by a hurtling log, bringing both him   
and his weapon of murder down. Leia saw her chance and ran for the X-wing.  
  
  
Yoda lifted the ship. It hovered just above the ground and turned ninety degrees. The thrusters fired and  
with a roar, the X-wing lifted it's bow and began to disappear into the thick Dagobah air. With a show of  
his tumultuous anger, Vader lurched forward and heaved his lightsabre the departing ship. The blade flew  
through the air, only narrowly missing the the ships burners and it disappeared.  
  
end chapter 3 


	4. Jedi's Acceptance

A/N ... Many thanks to all of you who continue to review this story, we're glad you all enjoy it  
so much. :)  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Looking out the over the desolate horizon of Tattooine, Leia at last understood why Luke had always   
so hated being here. It had only been three days since her arrival but already she loathed the place. It   
didn't help matters that her only companion was an overly serious little creature, nor was the shelter of   
Obi-Wan's deserted hut any compensation for the trials she had endured of late.  
  
Her mind drifted to many things, not least of all Obi-Wan's unexpected and rudely unceremonious news.   
'You are the daughter and the sister of Skywalker' his words fell so hard as to crush her spirit. From   
the security of her cabin, this notion seemed impossible! It was only now that she was separated from   
all things familiar that his revelation began to sink in. Here, in almost complete isolation, the weight finally  
settled on her. Tears welled in her eyes as she considered the enormity of what lay before her. Of who she  
was and what Luke had become. She had watched him run towards her with his lightsabre raised in fury to  
strike her down. To kill her! If it wasn't for Yoda he would have succeeded. For as much as she desired to   
not believe, neither could she deny it.  
  
And then there was Han and the guilt of abandoning him. Would he understand why she chose   
to let Lando and Chewie search without her? Why she wouldn't be there when he woke. Would he even   
care? Perhaps she was saving herself the embarrassment of having read too much into their affair and it   
would permit him the easy release from the Alliance which he had so often wished for. Perhaps   
everything was a lie! What if she were to simply walk away and leave the squabbles and deceit behind?   
She reasoned that when it came to the crunch, Yoda and Obi-Wan couldn't force her to take action against   
her brother and father, they merely hope she will see their line of reason and follow it.   
  
She swiped at a tear and studied the moisture on the back of her hand. A determination fuelled by anger   
began to grow within her. These romantic whims were nothing more than a by-product of her   
shock and sorrow. She kicked herself into reality, refusing to give up the battle against the Emperor, only  
now knowing the victory would come at a higher cost. And it appeared she would finish as she had   
begun....alone.  
  
"Your mind dwells on many sorrows." Again Yoda's penchant for sudden appearances almost caused her   
to leap out of her skin. "Difficult to train it will be if you cannot focus your thoughts on the present."  
  
"Just when am I to begin this training?" Leia couldn't hide her annoyance. It seemed to her that she was  
rushed to Yoda with the utmost urgency, almost been killed in the process and now she was left to sit   
bone idle at the edge of the galaxy. "I've been here three days, listening to you ramble on about the glory   
days of the Jedi, but not once have you mentioned Vader or Luke or the very destruction which is taking   
place right now while we sit and pretend it isn't happening!"  
  
Yoda dropped his eyes and sighed deeply. "You have great strength. The Force flows through you more   
easily than it does your brother, it shows in your way of life and in your beliefs." Yoda stood with his back   
to Leia and cast his view into the distance. "But you too have the weakness of fear, of indecision and of   
failure." He turned to look directly at her "I cannot risk losing you to the Dark Side as we lost Luke and Vader.  
For this reason I hesitate to train you."  
  
Leia was astounded "You've let me sit here for three days and now you tell me this!" She pointed wildly at   
the sky and yelled accusingly "I dropped everything to answer your call...and now you don't want me! I could   
have been doing something...helping to stop what's happening out there! Instead I've been sitting here   
wasting my time!"  
  
Yoda spoke sadly, almost inaudibly "You have the same sense of self importance....and his anger."  
  
"Whose anger? What are you talking about?" Leia's annoyance peaked as Yoda declined to answer. She  
continued her outburst with a blind frustration. "Oh yes, I'm angry...at you!" The Princess stood, towering   
over the Jedi "You and Obi-Wan completely changed my life in the space of a few minutes and now you want   
to walk away!" She smacked the stone wall with such ferocity that her palm stung and she let out a curt   
squeak. Cursing her action, she held her reddened hand in the other for relief.  
  
Yoda indulged in his own annoyance and clicked the floor with his cane "For many years I have watched you  
along with your brother. And hold firm I do to my belief that you are the stonger in the force, however...." he   
poked her leg with his crooked finger to emphasized his point "....too proud are you! Too quick to dispense   
with those who do not meet your standards. Too angry you become!"  
  
Leia sighed and returned to her seat. Calming herself, she spoke quietly to the Master. "The two most painful   
decisions of my life have led me to you." Yoda raised his vision to meet hers and listened intently as the young   
girl pleaded her case. "The first was having to accept my failure to protect Alderaan. I knew full well where   
those bases were located, but instead I sacrificed my home."   
  
Yoda spoke quietly "And the second?"  
  
"Abandoning the search for Han to others."  
  
Yoda nodded, almost in approval which only re-opened the floodgates for Leia's exasperation. "It's not going to   
be all for nothing! I won't let you take the truth away from me!"  
  
There it was! Those few simple words....I wont let you take the truth away from me....were enough to convince   
Yoda of her strength, her resolve and her courage. He reclined against the wall, satisfied with Leia's character.   
"Courage comes not from winning battles, but from recognizing our fears. Faith in you I have. Train you, I will."  
  
***  
  
Luke restlessly paced the corridors of The Executor, his anger brewing. "I almost had her!" He looked up, seeing   
a Lieutenant nervously side step him. Just as he had been muttering to himself, Luke chuckled beneath his   
breath at the other man's unease. He quite enjoyed the effect his sudden arrival was having on the crew.   
Skywalker stood watching the Officer retreat sensing his consternation with amusement, then turned on his heel   
making his way to his quarters. Then without missing a beat, he turned about sharply "Of course she is!" he spat  
his revelation "What better place to hide a life!" He carried on towards the bridge to set course for Tattooine.  
  
***  
  
Leia opened her eyes and shuddered. Yoda questioned her lack of concentration, and she guarded her answer.   
"I just saw things...people...but it seemed like a dream."   
  
Equably accepting her response, Yoda retired for the night. Her vision was not unknown to him and he would   
wait patiently for her interpretation and subsequent action. Already he held hope in her ability. She was not as   
impetuous as her brother.  
  
Grateful for the solitude, Leia settled into meditation. Of everything she had learned so far, the ability to   
completely relax her mind was her favourite. Her visions encompased both past and present, sometimes   
overlapping, and in the last two days she had seen what could only be the future. She held her secrets close,   
even though she was aware that Yoda somehow knew her mind. She understood the challenge he was placing   
before her to demonstrate how well she would control her new found ability and she was most eager to prove  
herself.  
  
She had also seen where Han was being held. So close! The temptation to go to him had crossed her mind on   
more than one occassion, but soon he would be with Lando and Chewbacca and her interference would only   
hinder their plan. She would have to wait for their reunion.  
  
***  
  
This time the Sith would better devise their approach on the Jedi. There had been a sense of bravado on   
Dagobah, of a bold appearance on an unsuspecting girl. In the months since, the Princess had grown in   
knowledge and become well skilled in the Jedi art, she was now a threat to be reckoned with and must be   
addressed with caution.  
  
For this reason alone, Vader refused permission for Luke to accompany him to Tattooine. His turning was only   
recent and the desert world held too many close associations with the boy. If he was confronted with them, it   
was possible they could trigger a sense of remorse in the younger Skywalker, thus casting a shadow over Vader's   
intent. Captain Solo, the Wookiee, boyhood companions and the ruined Lars' homestead, culminating with the   
Princess! A clever conjunction on the part of Yoda!  
  
His son was obedient, yet wholly unsatisfied. The latter meant little to Vader. The boy's choice to comply with   
the decision was all he desired and this was rewarded with the promise of repayment in kind. For the time being   
at least, Luke was appeased.  
  
Vader boarded his shuttle and decended to Tattooine. 


	5. Echoes Of Another Time

As little as it matters in the scheme of things, we did have the ideas for this chapter prior to  
seeing AOTC, however, seeing as George thought they were pretty good, we decided to   
leave them in! :-p. Thank you all for the continued reviews and support. You're the best!  
  
  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
The unrelenting heat was just as Vader had remembered. The barren and sandy land, good for nothing. The   
population still consisting of Ganglords, theives, mercenaries and the lowliest slaves. The last time he left this   
hell he vowed never to return, not for any reason. Still, here he stood renewing himself with the scourge of his   
childhood. He settled on a swift resolution to make this re-occurrence brief and final with the speedy capture   
of the Princess.   
  
Everything about his homeland unsettled him. The smell of it, the endless emptiness, the memories. He was  
beginning to question the wisdom of his decision to return here. Drawing strength from his feelings of anger  
and frustration was the only way to combat the overbearing rush of sadness and despair, both frivilous   
emotions which he had believed were long dead and burried alongside any other connection he once had to   
this place.  
  
****  
  
Yoda slept. His years were many and sleep forced itself on him these days. Even he was unable to combat the  
symptoms of old age. The Jedi Master was aware of the dangers which lurked just over the horizon if he were   
to lower his guard, however prevailing situtations made some things unavoidable.   
  
Leia sat outside the hut leaning against the warm stone wall as the suns began to set. The chill darkness of   
night was preparing to replace the heat of the day and she was enjoying the medium and tranquility of dusk.   
She closed her eyes allowing her mind to relax and settled herself into the peace of meditation.  
  
Darth Vader stood in the shadows of the night watching the girl Padawan and allowed reign for his amusement.   
"It had always been so easy to deceive and defeat the Jedi." he thought "It is obvious her training is incomplete   
or she would be aware of my presence." But his arrogance did hold room to make him wary of Yoda's absence.   
He could feel the proximity of the Jedi Master but sensed no threat. He brushed the thoughts away, for   
whatever the reason Yoda had made himself scarce, the fact remained that Vader was disappointed at the lack of   
a challenge, but at least the ease of the Princess's capture would hasten his departure from this loathsome planet.  
  
Then quite unexpectedly , Leia opened her eyes! The anxiety in her expression encouraged Vader to remain   
secluded within in the umbra. Perhaps she was aware of him? He was interested to learn the extent of her powers   
and welcomed what he hoped would be a confrontation of skills. He watched as she stood, uncertain, and torn   
between a decision of some kind. Her struggle was difficult, even at this distance he could see the anguish on   
her face. He watched as she checked behind her and hesitated for a brief moment before she simply stepped out   
of the light and headed into the night. It was apparent she was completely unaware of him, but Vader was   
intrigued by her actions as well as her destination. He followed at a distance.  
  
Leia ran through the blackness of the night aided only by a small torch she had snatched from the hut before   
her abrupt departure. She made a silent apology to Yoda for an action which she was certain he would label as   
reckless or selfish...or both. As well, she offered a promise to return by first light, but right now she just had to   
see him, only for a few short moments, to ease her concern. Han was free at last! She had seen this in a vision, but  
he was ill and being carried to safety by Lando and Chewie. If she could just touch him, reassure him that all was   
well and that she'd be with him soon. Only then, with her mind at rest, could she return to Yoda and complete the   
final stages of her training. But she simply could not miss this opportunity to see him!   
  
****  
  
Yoda stirred and opened his eyes. He listened for a moment and concentrated on the silence. He groaned with   
disenchantment and hung his head.  
  
As Luke was, so too was Leia. Headstrong and courageous, yet naive to the dangers which would present   
themselves at such a cruicial point in their training. Nevertheless, the master knew that even had she been aware   
of this peril, she still would not have lost this chance to meet up with Captain Solo...and herein had always been   
the trouble. Their inheritence was their father's temerity rather than their mother's rationale.  
  
****  
  
Leia quickened her stride, sensing Solo to be just beyond the next hill. She thought about calling out to the group  
but reasoned she was still too far away to be heard. They were so close now and she almost leapt with each step! To   
her absolute shock and surprise she was waylaid with a blow to the back of her shoulder and she fell hard onto the   
ground. She lay there stunned and hurt, listening to the sound of feet shuffling around her and struggled to   
comprehend what had just happened. She soon realised she was surrounded by her attackers and petulantly scolded   
herself for her own stupidity. "What was I thinking?" the thought ran through her mind while she tried to ease the   
pain in her shoulder by holding tightly to the sore spot "What type of fool rushes out into the pitch black of night in   
the hope of a brief meeting with a man! A sick and blind one at that!" Any time she had for regret was quickly stolen.   
She gasped when the solid impact from a boot made contact with her stomach. She doubled over, groaning in pain.  
  
Her attackers began crowding around her. Tuskan Raiders! If Leia had spent any time in one of the Tattooine   
settlements, she would have been made aware of the dangers of travelling about alone. As it stood, she had no idea  
who these creatures were and any attempt she made to communicate with them was met with another savage blow.  
She listened as the bandits entered a heated discussion over what she assumed could only be the merit in keeping her   
alive for later uses or simply robbing what little wealth she had then leaving her body as a tidbit for the wasteland   
scavengers. She didn't need an interpreter to understand the latter had been decided.   
  
She was unarmed, another foolish action to rue, and fear robbed her of the confidence to be able to defeat the rabble   
with just the force. Alone and injured, she closed her eyes as one of them raised a gaffi stick high above his head  
and brought it down heavily upon her back. She cried out in pain as one after another, the Sand People laid blows to   
her head, chest and legs. There was a morbid cheering amongst the bandits as she succumbed to the beatings and   
her senses were dulled. However, before long she vaguely became aware of a panic which overtook the group and   
their chanting abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes to see one of them being hurled violently into the darkness   
then heard him land heavily several meters away. The remainder of the startled pack turned to flee, but none made it   
more that a few feet before they too were cut down.  
  
With the immediate danger passed, Leia frownded at the thought of Yoda standing behind her ready to berate her   
for the dangerous situation he found her in. She slowly and painfully began to lift herself off the ground getting no   
further than her knees before she raised her hand to her throat, gasping for air. She desperately fumbled about in   
the night, her free hand reaching for some sort of security, or saviour. From behind she heard the chilling sound of   
mechanical breathing which mingled with her own futile efforts to inhale. The knowledge of whom her rescuer was  
filled her with dread and she tried desperately to inch herself away from him.  
  
Eerily reflected in the moonlight, the black mask appeared more ominous than usual. Lord Vader approached slowly,  
marking out his steps meticulously, offering no pity as the Princess pathetically struggled to call for help, her voice  
broken and no more than a whisper. The unseen pressure was forcing her to rise to her feet to avoid her neck being   
broken as it continued to strangle her. When she at last blacked out, Vader released his hold and she fell limply to   
the ground.  
  
The Sith Lord leaned down and studied the girl's battered and bleeding face, "I too, was once so young." he  
remembered Shmi and the similiar injuries inflicted by the very same savages. "I've seen this before." His mind   
travelled back over the years to his mother's death and of how this one devastating event in his life proved to be   
the catalyst to drive him onto greatness. He believed this one moment in his life as the beginning of his rise to all   
conquering power and control over the fractions which were set to ruin the galaxy. Vader studied the girls face for   
a moment longer, then scooped her up and headed towards his rendezvous with Luke on board The Executor.   
  
  
****  
  
Vader's shuttled lifted from the sands of Tattooine for the last time and blasted towards the heavens. Leia was  
huddled in the cramped space behind him, unconscious and unaware of her fate.  
  
****  
  
"The three of them, together they are! All of them lonely!" Yoda stared into the darkness, speaking dourly to an   
unseen Obi-Wan Kenobi "Always volatile the family Skywalker. Always a risk." He leaned on his cane and   
walked into the hut, his age weary body slow and hunched. He climbed into his bunk and peered out the window   
one last time before resting and spoke in a tone which echoed his long held annoyance of the situation, "Action, a   
Prophecy does not always require! Disapproval was mine from the beginning...CLEAR it was...but unheeded it went!"  
  
****  
  
Leia sat in her cell aboard The Executor awaiting her fate. It seemed her father and her brother were in no hurry to  
dispense with her hastily. Obviously waiting was part of the fun! She smiled sadly at the ironic memory of Luke   
rushing through her cell door on the Death Star announcing himself as her hero then leading her to Han and the   
blocked escape route.  
  
She knew there would be no rescue this time.  
  
She wondered if she would be sorely missed by the Alliance or too easily replaced. In any case, it mattered   
little. The struggle would continue without her. Han would manage to go on, at last free of his ties in every sense.   
She thought it sad how it had all come to this, but she was not afraid. So many great losses throughout her life had  
made it almost impossible for her to fear her impending fate. It was a determination to carry on which drove her   
during her darkest hours, not fear. She knew she could withstand anything they threw at her. Heartache, pain and   
loss...she had endured it all! She was not afraid.  
  
Her cell door opened without warning and she was presented with two guards preceeding Vader. The dark  
Lord wasted no time with pleasantries and simply announced that she was to follow him. The Princess hesitated  
to obey him and for a moment she wondered incredulously how this dark monstrosity of a creature could really  
be her father! Darth Vader caught her thoughts and immediatly interupted his exit, spinning around to stare at  
her. He looked more carefully at her. The bruises and wounds to her face so reminiscient of the last minutes he  
shared with his mother. He studied the young Senator's colouring and her eyes. He wondered only briefly before   
shrugging off his sense of curiosity. "Follow me, your Highness. I have someone who is quite eager to meet with   
you."  
  
"You mean Commander Skywalker." Leia answered  
  
Again, Vader stopped and turned to look at her "I see your feelings serve you well. But you still lack the  
strength to withstand the power of the Darkside. Your force skills are feeble....and your time is short."  
  
Still not bothering to stand, Leia spoke bravely "I'm not afraid of you Lord Vader. And I'm not afraid to die!"  
  
Darth Vader stood frozen to the spot as Anakin Skywalker screamed from deep within him. In the blink of an  
eye he had been transported back twenty years to the Geonosian arena where he and Padme were to have been  
executed. He remembered her face, her bravery and her words. The very words uttered by the Princess which   
now echoed through his mind. He lowered his eyes to look more closely at her. He studied her features and the   
wounds to her face. She was undoubtably a strange mix of the two greatest loves of Anakin's life.   
  
Vader was completely unprepared for such a chain of events and found himself completely unable to respond to the   
young girl's courage or her familiarity. He motioned for the two guards to leave the cell, then stood staring at her for   
several agonizing moments before he too left the cell. The door closed behind him and once again, Leia was left to   
her thoughts.  
  
Darth Vader stood outside the Princess's cell with his mind and emotions in turmoil. This flood of memories was   
unwelcomed and he was confused as to how this girl was able to create such a disturbance within him. He argued   
with himself that it was only the similiarites of her attack to his mother's which had prompted this fiasco and nothing  
more. Still, there was stirring deep within him and at this point Vader was finding himself reluctant to hand the fate   
of the Princess over to his son. For now, at least.  
  
  
  
  
  
end Chapter 5 


	6. The Hunt For Leia

As we've said many times, thank you people. The feedback is wonderful and you thrill us!  
  
  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Luke stormed through the ship's corridors, his heavy footsteps carrying him apace and his expression was as   
black as his clothing. Crew which were unfortunate enough to be in his path were knocked aside as the new   
Sith pushed forward. Those more alert were able to dodge him, prefering a painful, but brief encounter with a   
wall or door than to risk the ire of Skywalker. Luke thoroughly relished his new found power and his   
reputation preceeded him in all areas. Though normally he enjoyed the unease which his presence created,   
today he barely noticed the colour of his shoes! He had just left a meeting with Vader and was seething at it's   
outcome. Like an angry, spoiled child, Luke played the scene over and over in his mind as he sought a place  
to lay the blame for his hostility. At times his anger overflowed and he was overheard muttering to himself as   
he pressed on through the ship's corridors. Vader's apparent change of heart appeared to defeat the entire  
purpose of capturing Leia in the first place and Luke's confusion over his father's peculiar behaviour only fed  
his anger. After all, wasn't her death meant to signify his allegiance to Vader and the Empire?  
  
"The whole reason I agreed to remain behind while he went looking for her was so I'd get my chance once   
she was our prisoner." His mind began to blur with fury at yet another broken promise. The fact that she   
was aboard the ship and he was still being told to wait was more than he was prepared to put up with. He   
marched up to the Officer standing at the Detetion Console and demanded the number of the Princess's cell.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. I have orders not to disclose that cell number to anyone."  
  
Luke glared at him "I'm not anyone. Tell me where she is!"  
  
Luke was incensed by the Lieutenant's air of indifference and unfaltering manner as he held his ground   
on the subject. "Sir. Lord Vader has given direct orders for this information to be kept confidential." The   
man paused for a moment while he observed Skywalker's dark demeanour, but was resolved to stand firm.   
"Lord Vader expressly ordered that the Princess's whereabouts not be made known to you."   
  
Luke could feel the anger rise up through the back of his neck, "HE WHAT?!"   
  
"Lord Vader ordered...."  
  
"I heard you the first time" Luke sneered. The Officer stood at attention waiting for Luke to speak, or   
preferably, to leave. He did neither. He simply stood staring furiously at the floor, his hands clenched   
into fists. "When did this order reach you?"  
  
"Just after she was brought on board, Sir." The Lieutenant responded, his voice unwisely tinged with   
smug satisfaction.   
  
Infuriated, Luke spat an order for the Officer to open her cell door.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir. My orders forbid it." he responded calmly.   
  
Luke growled his disdain. He pulled his lightsabre clear of his belt swinging his hand over and behind his   
head, igniting the red blade as it skimmed behind his shoulders bringing it forward at full thrust cleanly   
slicing the Officer's head from his shoulders.  
  
Skywalker carelessly stepped over the decapitated body and reached for the console panel and immediately   
began pushing buttons, opening cell doors one by one. When the entire block was released, he stalked   
down the passageway peering into each cell as two armed Stormtroopers scurried behind him. Only three   
cells wereoccupied and none of them held Leia. He turned and yelled behind him "Where has he taken her!"   
The Stormtroopers stopped dead in their tracks being unable to shed any light on where the Princess might   
be hidden.  
  
The veins in Luke's neck pulsated as he tread the length of the Cell Block briefly stopping to look down at   
the Lieutentant's lifeless body and wondered which annoyed him more. The fact that he sensed little fear in   
the man, or that Vader's command was enforced over his own. Luke grunted, spun on his heel and left.  
  
****  
  
Chewbacca crouched over Solo reaching his strong, hairy arm around the Corellian's shoulders supporting   
him as he sipped from a cup. He still shivered uncontrollably, but was less fearful of his blindness knowing   
it was only temporary. The Wookiee maintained a vigil by his side, wrapping him in blankets and offering   
food and drink. Every so often, he would hug his old friend to express his joy at their reunion and Solo   
would pat his arm to return the gesture.  
  
"It's good to be back home on the Falcon."  
  
"You know, a little bit of maintenance on the vortex stabilizer would have come in handy!" Lando commented   
via the intercom.  
  
"Hey, any breakdowns while I was out of action had nothing to do with me. She was in perfect working order   
when I landed her on Bespin."  
  
Lando's voice chuckled through the speaker. "It's good to have you back, buddy. And in one piece too!"  
Chewbacca echoed the sentiment.  
  
"Is Leia alright?" asked Solo  
  
The speaker crackled once again with Calrissian's jovial voice "Now there's a story for you! Lando set the   
ship onto automatic pilot and stood to join his companions in Solo's quarters where he conveyed the   
unbelievable news of Luke's defection to the Empire and to the Darkside. He told of Leia's vision and her   
decision to follow Obi-Wan's instructions just so she could say she tried, if nothing else. Especially since   
nearly all Rebel Bases had suffered an Emperial attack, events which were now commonly understood to be   
orchestrated by Luke himself. "You see, as much as she wanted to come with us, she kinda knew you'd be   
in good hands, and she's promised to meet up with us as soon as all this Jedi buisness is sorted out." Lando   
waited for Han to respond, but it was obvious by the Corellian's expression that he found the entire story   
completely preposterous.  
  
"You gotta be kidding!" was all Solo could manage once he had found his voice. "Luke's joined up with   
Vader and now Leia's run off to see if she can do battle with the both of them!"  
  
"Well, it looks that way!" offered Lando  
  
"AND YOU TWO LET HER GO!"  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room as Calrissian and the Wookiee eyed each other while trying to find   
a way to explain the situation. Chewbacca offered his reasoning, but it didn't sit well with Solo.  
  
"Yeah! So what!" spat Solo "She's always been stubborn and bad tempered. But I've never let it be a reason  
for allowing her to go and get herself killed!"  
  
Annoyed, Lando stood with the intention of returning to the cockpit. "Yeah! Well she's not my girlfriend and  
she seems tough enough to look after herself. Besides, she only went to train, not to fight! Chewie here, and I  
thought we'd come 'n rescue you instead!"  
  
"You know as well as I do that she doesn't stand a chance! We're gonna have to go find her and bring her   
back!"  
  
Lando stopped at the door, turning his glance towards Solo. "And where would you like us to start?"  
  
A proud voice from Chewbacca calmed Han and brought a smile to his face. "Well done, Chewie! I knew I   
could trust you to look after her one way or another!"  
  
****  
  
News of the Lieutentant's death was spreading quickly throughout the ship and Leia sat ashen faced on the   
foot of her bunk listening to her guards murmuring about their comrade's ruthless death. She couldn't help but   
wonder if Luke knew he was her brother, but the answer was too horrid to contemplate.  
  
****  
  
The vast inky blackness of space stretched on eternally and Vader stared at the stars dotted throughout his   
view being reminded of the promise Anakin made to himself as a boy. He hadn't been to all of them, and the   
civilizations on those which he had now held him in fear and contempt. His exchange with the Princess had   
unsettled him greatly. His thoughts were in confusion and she had stirred emotions which he had denied   
himself for decades. More and more he came to know that Padme had borne a daughter along with his son. He   
turned from the porthole and paced the floor of his quarters, before once again settling to stare at the vacuity   
beyond his window.  
  
As expected, the Dark Lord heard the footsteps approach from behind him and calmly turned to face his angry   
son. The words he offered only incensed the boy further. "My quarters are my own! You are not afforded the   
luxury of entering them as you please."  
  
Showing no sign of intimidation, Luke stepped towards his superior and questioned him. "Do you intend to   
break your word, Father? Wasn't it your will that I prove my allegiance to you with the Princess' death?"   
  
Vader raised a commanding and threatening finger. "Do not feel it is necessary to remind me of my bidding of   
you! Your opportunity to impress me will not be wasted and you will learn your place under MY command!"  
  
Luke's discontent consumed him as he stood staring up at the black mask. He wondered if Vader's features were  
like his own. If he too, had felt such utter dispair throughout his life. If he had been held back and lied to, only   
to discover too late that it had all been for nothing. If so, then why was he prolonging the one thing that could  
unite them completely and see them side by side as rulers of the galaxy? Luke composed himself enough to   
speak without irritation. "I hope this does not take too long, Father. I am eager to prove myself."  
  
Momentarily the two Sith stood silent gauging one another, then each nodded respectfully. Vader returned to  
the window. Luke left the way he came.  
  
  
  
end chapter 6 


	7. Fear And Anger

DESTINY  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The roar of the sub-light engines from the Millenium Falcon faded over an empty desert as the   
craft circled briefly before settling amid the endless sand dunes of Tattooine. The trio on   
board had landed within fifty metres of the Princess's X-Wing, thanks to the homing beacon   
Chewbacca had the foresight to attach to her ship. Within moments Han Solo was leading his   
party down the boarding ramp fully expecting to find Leia without delay.   
  
He surveyed his surroundings and shook his head dubiously "What the hell is she doing this   
far from nowhere!" Chewie offered Han an indication he should be grateful she hadn't docked   
her ship in Mos Eisley. The reward on his head was sure to have doubled since his sudden   
departure a few days earlier. The Corellian smiled knowingly, then raised a hand to quiet his   
friend while he searched the horizon for any sign of life. "There's something not right about all   
of this."  
  
Lando stepped up behind "Pity we didn't know she was here all along." he offered with ironic   
amusement "We could have saved ourselves a return trip!" However, his attempt at humour   
failed and Han climbed into the X-Wing searching for any clue to where she might be.  
  
"It doesn't make sense! he growled "She hasn't crashed, so there's gotta be a place near here,   
somewhere!"  
  
Lando tapped on the hull of the ship bidding for Solo's attention. Once successful, he pointed   
towards the horizon and the setting suns. "There's not much we'll be able to do until morning.   
The best idea would be to scan the area from inside the Falcon and hope we come up with   
something." Chewbacca agreed. He hated this planet, the sand drove him insane. Plus he was   
nervous about the Sandpeople. He even suggested that seeing it was too risky to venture into   
the nearby city that they hover in space until the morning. If the curious look from Han wasn't   
enough to make him wish he'd never spoken, the hearty laugh from Lando certainly was!   
Chewbacca shuffled into the Falcon grumbling while Calrissian exploited his weakness. "To look   
at him you'd never believe he could be such a coward!" And Han laughed.  
  
****  
  
Full sleep wouldn't come to Han. As a result of his ordeal with the carbon freezing he had been   
uneasy of a night. Anyway, he had an odd churning in his gut. Since Lando brought him up to   
date on the madness of Luke and Leia's subsequent herosim, this was the first time he'd had any   
real opportunity to ponder on just what had taken place in his absence. Two things came   
naturally to him. His fear for Leia's safety, then his anger at what he saw was a reckless decision   
to jump ship and chase fantasies. "She should know better than to just run off like this!" He ran   
a hand across his chin while talking to himself "She should know better."   
  
Solo spent the night uncomfortably dozing from time to time in the cockpit. The only light was a   
dim glow from the console which he kept watch over as he searched for whatever lifeforms were   
in the vacinity.  
  
****  
  
With her hands still bound and her person flanked by guards, Leia was marched into the Imperial  
Shuttle and ordered to sit. There was no further instruction or information as she watched the  
guards turn away from her to guard either side of the hatch. Once again it appeared she was   
simply meant to wait, this time to wonder where she would be taken and which of her captors   
would accompany her. The Princess had not seen Luke at all since being taken prisoner and she   
was uncertain if this was a good thing or not. She thought it possible that Vader was keeping a   
distance between them, fearing she'd be able to place doubt in Luke's mind over his decision to   
abandon the Alliance.   
  
****  
  
Dawn broke across the sandy wasteland and Solo lost no time in waking his crew. Both Lando   
and Chewie stood bleary eyed while Han informed them of his findings.  
  
"The scanners have picked up a few scattered life forms." He pointed at a large dial level with   
his shoulder as he sat in his pilot's seat. "There's a fairly large group over in this mountainous   
region..." he continued, seeminly unaware of his friends' battle to pay attention in their   
semi-awakened state, "...but our best shot would be here!" He tapped a spot on the dial. "It's a   
single life form, not that far away. If she's doing this training thing like you said, odds are this is   
where she'd be." Solo looked up at the faces peering blankly past him at the dial on the console.   
He clapped his hands loudly, "Well? Come on!" Lando and Chewie broke their gaze and   
dutifully followed Solo outside.  
  
****  
  
"Skywalker. Skywalker." Luke tried out his name quietly as he relaxed and watched the Imperial   
Fleet keep pace with The Executer. Vader's Fleet. "My Fleet!" he smiled possessively. His name   
was now entirely unsuitable. Something would be needed to replace it.   
  
It was only a matter of time now before they would receive word from Boba Fett of the Emperor's   
demise. All that remained was the matter of the Princess. Luke's uneasiness with the manner in   
which his father was handling this situation still festered below the surface, but logic suggested   
to him that Vader would hand her over to him once he'd obtained whatever it was he required from   
her. He swivelled gently in his chair, keeping a satisfied vigil over the procession of ships and   
contemplated his new title.  
  
****   
  
Solo, Calrissian and Chewbacca crept towards the deserted hut with blasters at the ready. Not a   
sound came from within and Solo carefully peered through a window as he motioned for the   
others to move around to the other side of the building. Squinting through the glass he saw a   
small creature which appeared to be sleeping in a chair.  
  
"Chewie!" he whispered. "Lando!" he motioned for them to approach the hut, then pointed   
towards the sleeping creature. "What do you make of that?"  
  
The diminutive Being surprised the trio by turning to face them, opening his large and bulbous   
green eyes. "What you proudly call stealth, I would deem as clumsy." he spoke "Not only did I   
hear you tripping through the sand, but your engines burned the sky last night!"   
  
Solo gave a mocking, disbelieving laugh "Who are you?"  
  
The occupant straightened with self respect, "Yoda. Jedi Master."  
  
****   
  
  
Disappointed at her lack of composure, Leia jumped nervously when the hatch of the shuttle   
opened abruptly. She was emotionally drained and all the idle time she'd had recently only gave   
space for her mind to wander. She had thought of Han and willed him to chase after her, to fight for   
her. Sadly, she realised that not Han, or anyone for that matter, had the slightest idea of where she   
was or what she was about to face. She wished it would just be over with. Where or how she died   
didn't interest her.  
  
Vader stepped silently passed the Princess, his black cape brushing over her knees. He seated   
himself in the pilot seat and activated the engines. She stared miserably at the back of his head, too   
tired to ask what was to happen next.   
  
The shuttle lifted from the deck. With a roar from the thrusters she was catapulted into space with   
only the man she loathed to admit was her father. Even by Imperial standards, she imagined this   
course of action must be highly irregular.   
  
Once safely away, Darth Vader turned to the Princess. "You remind me of your mother."  
  
Stunned and catching her breath, Leia spoke almost inaudibly "I hardly remember my mother."  
  
Vader watched her for a moment longer then turned away.  
  
****  
  
Yoda pointed his cane and stabbed at the air while scolding the Corellian, "What took you so long   
to walk to me....hmmm? Too late you are to save her! Gone she is!"  
  
Irritated, Solo leaned down to meet Yoda's gaze and spoke in his perfected dogmatic manner. "Look   
old...." he struggled to recognize the species, "...man?! What are you talking about?" When Yoda   
failed to respond, Han cast a worried look to Chewie and Lando then seated himself beside the Jedi   
Master. "This 'she' that you're talking about? What did she look like?"  
  
Yoda narrowed his eyes, meeting Solo's glare. He whispered the truth with such deliberate severity   
that he left no room for doubt or question. "The one you seek? She left this place to search for you   
and now she is in much peril." The would-be rescuers stood fearful as they listened. "The one which   
you knew as Skywalker will not help her. Even as we speak Vader carries her further away."  
  
Solo's voice was unsteady as he leaned closer. "Where? Where is he taking her?"  
  
Yoda took a deep breath and hung his head. "How do you intend to face the Sith and save the Princess,   
hmmm?" He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Sith?" Han looked to his friends who shrugged "What does it matter? Just tell me where she is and we  
can work the rest out on the way!"   
  
****  
  
For a long while the only sound heard in the shuttle was Vader's respirator. Both occupants sat deathly   
quiet as each struggled to come to terms with what was occuring.  
  
The turmoil within Vader was almost unbearable. His mind darted back and forth over his lifetime. His   
mother's voice and Padme's face haunted him in unison. At this moment he considered it far too   
dangerous to turn around and look on the face of the Princess. She had a power over him unbeknown to   
her. One strong enough to create the most desperate of circumstance deep in his being. To look at her   
without preparing himself for her face could be disasterous.  
  
****  
  
"What?!" Luke's voice was cruel and angry. The Admiral backed away from him in fear of his life, but   
Skywalker stepped with him, keeping the space between them unaltered. "Lord Vader departed with the   
Princess? Departed where, exactly?"  
  
"He didn't say, Sir." The man instinctively continued stepping away. "Considering Lord Vader's   
demeanour, I considered it best not to inquire too closely."  
  
"Find that shuttle!" ordered Skywalker in an enraged whisper.  
  
"But, Sir..."  
  
"FIND IT!"   
  
The Admiral nodded, "Sir." then freed himself from Skywalker's glare, making his way over to a row of   
dutifully silent Deck Officers delivering the order with a click of his fingers.  
  
****   
  
In his mind he was taken back to where it all began. A small boy ran behind the Jedi Master he was so in   
awe of. Was he now so far removed from that child? In a flash he beheld his mother dying in his arms.   
He felt that same anger as if the wound had been opened anew. She would have lived if only that imbeclic   
Lars boy had the courage to search for her. Vader knew if he ad he been there himself she would still be   
alive. He squeezed his mind shut to expel the pain and at once Padme's face beamed before him. Was there   
no escape from this torture? Try as he could, Padme's sad face would not be pushed aside as was the  
image of his mother's death. The image of her hovered before him until it faded into blackness. Now his   
past was closing in on him. He was reunited with his son...and now a daughter too.   
  
Vader began his descent. He knew he would be safe from distractions here. He needed to be here with his   
daughter. He yearned for the serenity, after Padme it was the only other thing he loved.  
  
The engines swapped their droning hum for the high pitch of the docking process. Once silence had   
settled Leia spoke, veiling her emotions. "Where are we?"  
  
Vader stood and turned to her. "Follow me, your Highness."  
  
She rose with dignity and spoke directly to him. "Where are we?"  
  
He turned sharply towards the open hatch. "Naboo."  
  
  
  
  
end chapter 7 


	8. The Beginnings Of Understanding

Some information in this chapter was gratefully obtained from the book 'Star Wars Incredible Cross Sections'. Without this reference book, I would be unable to describe a Tie Fighter from a number 8 bus! Thanks to you all for your patience with the delay of this chapter. Reason being, is that life happens and fanfiction gets put on hold, but you are all wonderful for holding an interest in this story and my apologies for making you wait.  
  
You people are the best. THANK YOU!  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The pain in his head throbbed with an unrelenting ferocity as he searched in vain for an answer. Pushing the palms of his hands against his head achieved no relief as this was an agony borne of confusion, anger and doubt. Luke continued to pace the Bridge, anger raging throughout him. He couldn't release the pressure from his head and neither could he sit. Vader's abrupt departure with the Princess was more than he could stand. One thought kept screeching in his mind 'Betrayal! Once again, I am betrayed!' He inhaled deeply, willing himself into a state less violent and slowly raised his head to stare out into the endlessness of space. "It WILL be mine!" he whispered through clenched teeth. "I haven't come this far for nothing."  
  
Skywalker barked an sullen order to the Admiral, "Check the Log for the transmission code of the Slave 1!" He turned to glare at the Officer, making certain he was being heard. Satisfied, the young Sith walked over to the console to watch the proceedings. " Then send a message relaying our co-ordinates and order Boba Fett's return to The Executor." Facing the Officer with a formidable expression, he continued, "Waste no time with this, Admiral! Make sure Fett is left in no doubt of his instructions or the urgency of this message!" Luke began making his way to the door, throwing an after thought over his shoulder, "Make it clear he will be paid for his trouble."  
  
****  
  
Vader had not set foot on Naboo in the twenty or so years since he joined with Sideous and he discovered all had remained as it was back then. Even the view of Naboo's lakes from the balcony of what used to be her home, had changed little over the years. There was nothing to suggest she had ever left. But appearances can be deceptive, for she was, indeed, gone. His mind wandered briefly and he considered that nothing had been the same for him since her presence had vanished from his life. Still, Naboo and her people had been spared much of the strict regimentation of the Empire, Vader had seen to that! Only a small garrison was ever watching over the picturesque planet. He never conceded this omission to the rule to be maudlin or a sign of weakness, instead, he held the planet as an example to all others as a show of reward for compliance and loyalty to the governing body. If the truth were to be forced from him it would be that he couldn't bear to destroy one of the last tangible links to her.  
  
And now, he returned here to seek out her memory and question his path. The face of the girl walking slightly behind him was merely the catalyst of his emotions. The uncertainty began when he sensed Luke's strength and proximity, and a yearning transpired within him to bring the boy closer. But was it his son he searched for, or Padme? Ultimately, the alliance with Luke was disappointing. The boy had proven to be too much like himself, when it was a sweeter memory that he craved.  
  
He glanced briefly over his shoulder to Leia who walked carefully behind him, her hands now free of the bindings. Vader was fully aware the only reason she hadn't attempted to escape, was the intimidation of his force power over hers. She wasn't a fool! It was obvious to her what little chance she stood against him. But more than that, he sensed Padme's strength and courage in her. Luke's bravery was foolhardy, Leia's was ingrained in her character, like her mother.  
  
"Do you know me?" His matter-of-fact tone broke the long held silence between them.  
  
"Yes." Leia's response was as equally lacklustre.  
  
They continued their unbroken stride and Vader again addressed her over his shoulder. "Do you fear me?"  
  
"No! I believe it's you who fear me!" Her voice held firm and Vader briefly turned to face her, but maintained his pace. For anyone else perhaps, those words would have had dire consequences. However, not only did Leia currently care little for her fate, she meant every word she said. "Why else would you spirit me away if you weren't afraid of something I could either say, or do? Then at once, a realization settled upon her, and Leia understood that Vader was no longer intent on harming her. Although this was somewhat of a relief, it triggered a different rage within her and encouraged a barrage of questions. "Where is my brother? I thought he was eager to meet with me?" She ceased walking and addressed his back with a demanding an impatient temper, "Why have you brought me here?"  
  
Declining a response, Darth Vader continued walking a short distance until he reached a doorway at the end of the long passage. "If you would speak with me in here, perhaps we may be of help to each other."  
  
He stood aside and motioned for the Princess to enter before him. She eyed him cautiously before slowly stepping forward to peek into the room. No-one was inside, it would just be the two of them. She looked back at the emotionless black mask, curiously surprised to feel a compassion emanating from behind it. The usually fearsome armour seemed to soften in her view and she imagined a man caged inside. She nodded, then entered.  
  
The room was beautiful. A far cry from the customary cold, sterile interrigation chambers in which she was usually confronted with Vader. In fact, the room had an inviting ambience and was obviously designed for greeting visitors. Leia rubbed her hand across the back of one of the couches and, still cautious, she turned to face Vader, "If you have brought me here to provide answers for the feelilngs which you're experiencing, I may be a disappointment to you." She offered quietly, "I'm not sure I'm in a position to offer such answers." She turned away from the Dark Lord, her voice raising slightly with determination "But I can assure you, I have many, many questions for you."  
  
Vader stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He wasn't looking for answers, as the Princess thought. He was searching for a link back to Padme.  
  
****  
  
Skywalker sat at the controls of his Shuttle preparing for departure. It seemed the force was against him again and his take off was being delayed by trivial malfunctions which seemed to take an eternity to correct. He used the time to muse on the controls of his ship. He scoffed when he considered the rigid design of theTie Fighters which hung from the cycling racks above him. Each craft exactly as the next. The absence of landing gear forbidding the pilot to ever be in complete control, always forced to rely on a higher authority. As well, there was slim chance a pilot would ever fly the same ship twice, thus, giving no opportunity for any of them to develope a sentimental attachment to any one particular ship, as the Rebels would do. Luke disagreeingly shook his head in the manner of a true pilot. As a leader of the Empire he would see that he was always in command of a ship to his particular liking. There was no reason for him to submit to the Imperial philosophy of absolute conformity. A mistake perhaps, but not from Luke's angry point of view.  
  
The light signal on the Navigational Beacon finally flashed in his favour. "At last!" he groaned, and lifted the shuttle from the departure deck and steered it through the launch hatch and into space.  
  
His plan was simple. He would stand beside the Emperor in a show of solidarity against his father. This being Luke's response to the betrayal that Vader had delivered when he secretively escorted the Princess off The Executor. He would deliver the news of Vader's plan to overthrow Sideous as the lure to bring about his own turning and unite with his father as the new rulers of the galaxy. In Luke's mind, his life had come full circle and he was now in control of his birthrite and he set his course for Coruscant.  
  
The Millenium Falcon was already in hyper-space en route to Naboo.  
  
****  
  
The air between Leia and Vader was naturally tense. The contempt in which she held him would require more than a few carefully chosen words and good intentions before she would lower her guard and consider trusting him. Furthermore, the state of her well being was still completely in his hands and she maintained her vigilance towards him.  
  
The entire situation was infernal! Four days ago she was grieving the loss of Han and preparing to mount a search for him. She had both discovered and lost a twin brother and was bestowed with the news by a deceased Jedi that she was the one remaining hope who could bring about peace in the galaxy! Now she found herself in an elaborate sitting room face to face with the very man responsible for her heartache. The most astonishing fact amongst all of this, she thought, was the knowledge that she had willingly embarked on this journey! It was ludicrous and her irritation grew while she listened to Vader's tale of woe and self pity. She would have risked incuring his wrath by shouting her impatience out loud had she not been so shocked by what he said next.  
  
"You were forced to stand by helplessly as you watched your lover being torn from your side! But you escaped and began searching for him." Vader paused, watching her expression of acknowledgement. He walked to the window and supported himself with one arm pressed against the frame. "Understand my despair when I discovered I was deceived with lies and robbed of my family for the sake of tradition in an archaic order." Again, his voice faded as he stared toward the lake's horizon. "I don't know what manner of lie your mother was fed, but it must surely have been great! The chin of his mask dropped to his chest. "For it convinced her to forsake both me and her son." Leia stood watching him silently. "I am not responsible for your childhood fate, nor did I have a hand in your mother's death." His voice was now barely audible, "And... I was a victim of a conspiracy to conceal your existence from me!" The sadness eminating from Vader evoked emotion within Leia's heart which she never believed would be sympathetic towards this monster. She said nothing. After all, what was there to say? If all he said was true, then she had been fighting all her life for a cause which was responsible for ripping her from the bosom of her family. She dropped her gaze in disbelief and lowered herself onto the couch. Neither she, nor Vader moved.  
  
****  
  
Luke docked his shuttle on Coruscant and for a moment stared in awe of the seemingly endless city. He considered it an appropriate contrast to his homeland. It was fitting his rule would begin over such a vast metropolis, signifying his time of isolation and struggle was behind him.  
  
He stepped into a Coruscant Taxi and made his way to The Emperor.  
  
  
  
end chapter 8 


	9. A Place To Belong

DESTINY  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Had the weapon not been so battered and tarnished, the barrel of the EE-3 blaster would have reflected the sunlight, almost certainly blowing the assassin's cover. Instead, gloved hands held onto the piece, firm and steady as the target came into view. Darth Sideous, now making his way up the steps of the once grand Jedi Temple, would be the ultimate prize for this bounty hunter.  
  
Ever patient, he watched. Step by step Sideous brought himself further into the open. Boba Fett took careful aim and applied a gentle pressure to the trigger. He concentrated, willing himself to wait for the exact moment, 'steady.... steady....'  
  
He stopped! Frozen to the spot.  
  
The gyroscopic hum caught him off guard, but he recognized the threat. Moving his eyes to the left, Fett saw the familiar and terrifying glow of a lightsabre beam. Chills descended his spine as his mind flashed to the quick, clean stroke which ended his father's life on the Geonosian battle arena. He silently lifted his sight, carefully releasing the pressure on his trigger.  
  
The voice from behind him was whispered, but vicious, "Did you not get my message?"  
  
"There was no way to be sure it was you who sent it." Fett responded coolly. A tone, which over the years, he had perfected for situations exactly as this.  
  
"Fool! You knew it was a genuine command."  
  
Still remaining motionless while he assessed the situation, Fett responded with a truth of his own. "Be that as it may, it was Lord Vader who commissioned me for this job, not you! Until I hear otherwise, I will continue to take my orders from him."  
  
Luke looked down to where The Emperor stood, noticing him safely enter the temple, he removed the sabre from Fett's throat. He took a step back allowing the Bounty Hunter to rise, "Understand this!" Luke's voice contained an earnest threat which underlined the information he offered. "Darth Vader has turned traiter. My advice to you is to ignore any further instructions you may receive from him. My alliance is now with the Emperor."  
  
Fett turned to see Sideous vanish inside the temple door. Even if Skywalker was telling a lie, it was certain that his cover was no longer secure and his contract was at an end.  
  
"Your power struggles do not interest me, I only expect to receive my fee and leave." He turned the face of his mask back to Skywalker, "I still expect to be paid for my trouble."  
  
Luke eyed Boba Fett with disdain. It would be so easy to be rid of the scum, but he was forced to quietly acknowledge his specialized talent, admitting that he may be of further use. "Return to The Executor as ordered and wait for me there. You'll have your money on my return."  
  
*****  
  
Darth Sideous sat confidently within his fortress, his ever present red guards standing sentry at the enterance to his chambers. With his eyes closed and head tilted back into the high seat, a cruel smile crept over his lips and his fingers tightened on the arms of the chair. 'Did that fool really believe he could deceive me?' He sensed Skywalker's approach, in fact, he had forseen it, just as he had seen Vader's betrayal. It was obvious to the Dark Master that the young Sith grew more nervous as he neared. The Emperor was already dissatisfied with his new charge. He had waited many years to snare Anakin Skywalker, the strongest and most powerful of his apprentices, that even the gaining of the son was not enough to compensate for the loss of the father. He would feel the impact of this detrimental turn of events greatly. In time, however, all matters would be put right. So for now, the younger Skywalker would have to do!  
  
He turned in the chair and waved an order for the guards to stand aside as Luke Skywalker prepared to announce himself. "Let the boy in."  
  
Luke momentarily stopped just inside The Emperor's chambers and cast a glance about the dark, seemingly empty room. Upon seeing his new Master, he raised his head in a show of pride and stepped slowly toward him. Sideous bade him to stop several feet from his chair and Luke obeyed, bowing low, almost to the point of genuflection.  
  
"I have been expecting you, young Skywalker." Sideous rose easily from his chair and approached the boy, placing a welcoming hand upon his head as he walked past him "I have seen you in my visions and know of your plight." Then he turned suddenly a few paces behind him, adopting a poisonous mood, "And I have seen the conspiring you have indulged in with your father!" Luke shivered at the terror of Sideous' rage "Yes....I have been aware of your pathetic plot to destroy me and assume my position! Such a futile cause!" He turned away, but spun quickly around, "Such a dangerous tactic!" The great Sith Lord circled the boy, mocking and taunting him. "But now, it appears that your father has removed that burden from you....he has betrayed you!" Sideous stopped in front of the still kneeling Luke and peered down at him. "A terrible act of deceit, to both of us." He turned again, this time to settle himself in his throne-like chair. "And now I sense you wish to stand by my side and seek revenge upon your father."  
  
Luke kept his head down, partly with respect, partly through fear. "Yes, my Master!"  
  
The Emperor huffed with abhorance. "Your father's disasterous actions will prove a bitter blow to my Empire! But perhaps your strength allied with mine will bring about his fall and subsequent death." Sideous' venemous and spiteful threat only re-inforced in Luke's mind that he had made the right decision to come here. Both he and his new Master had been bitterly deceived by Vader, both had been deserted and betrayed and it was time to exact their vengence.  
  
Luke felt a peculair sense of calm flow through his body and wondered if it was his destiny all along to stand beside The Emperor, rather than his father. That Vader's betrayal was somehow meant to be, in order for him to take his rightful place. Sideous looked down upon the boy who still knelt respectfully before him and silently bemoaned the loss of Vader's strength at his side. In a perversely welcoming manner, still somewhat patronizing, he bid Luke to rise, "Walk with me now. You have much to discover in your new home."  
  
****  
  
Try as she might, Leia still struggled with Vader's revelations. She couldn't help but wonder if this was the perfect ruse orchestrated by her estranged family. She replayed events over and over in her mind. The bottom line was that she would not allow herself to believe it to be anything other than a cruel attack! Her mind and body were depleted and her heart ached. If the deception was designed to drive her mad, then she considered they might very well succeed! She turned to Vader abruptly and demanded of him, "Tell me your true name!"  
  
He paused, but only momentarily. "Anakin Skywalker"  
  
She snorted her dissatisfaction. 'Of course, he would be prepared for such a question.' she accused him silently, 'A much too simple test.' But her cynicism was interupted by Vader's sudden show of pain and trouble! He walked, almost staggered, from the window to support himself against a couch, his hand placed across his chest. Leia briefly considered offering a word of concern, but declined. She still couldn't be certain if it was all an elaborate act for her benefit.  
  
"I should have foreseen this. But my thoughts were clouded with other issues."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Leia still struggled to conceal any emotion in her voice.  
  
"Luke has joined with the Emperor! Even now he stands by his side." For the second time, Leia was sure she could see Vader's mask take on an element of emotion as she watched the giant struggle with his feelings over losing his son once again. "I will have no choice now but to face him...and destroy him."  
  
Leia all but threw her hands in the air and screamed with exasperation. "Just where does all this end?!"  
  
Ignoring her cries, Vader lifted his head and spoke. Until the Sith is no longer, I will not have complete freedom of will. Even with Luke at his side, in one way or another, I will still be compelled to do what is ordered of me. If Luke remains with The Emperor, I must fight him." Leia watched and listened while Vader pleaded with her. "Leia." Never had she heard Vader, nor any man, speak with such sorrow or desolation, "Leia. I was a slave when I met your mother, and I am still a slave to the Emperor." His voice failed him and cracked, "I want to be free, Leia! Please! Help me break the bindings of the dark side and become free!"  
  
One silent and single tear ran quickly down her cheek. Finally she believed. At last, she extened a hand to her father.  
  
****  
  
On the wastelands of Tattooine, Yoda sat in meditation. Slowly he opened his eyes. He reached for his walking stick and began to draw circles in the sand. "Shall we now witness the prophecy in it's true form."  
  
****  
  
Luke perceived himself to be in a state of near completion! The power of the Dark Side was fulfilling beyond his imagination. The strength which flowed through him was exhilarating and his turning offered him position and priviledge and immunity.  
  
His time with Obi-Wan and the Alliance had been unsatisfactory and restrictive, in fact, his entire life had been overshadowed by the necessity to serve and to wait. Whereas now, he finally had the opportunity of complete power. He considered the Emperor. It wouldn't be so difficult to overthrow him! He was old and surely near death. In time, he believed it possible to challenge him....and win!  
  
end chapter 


	10. Searching

Apologies once again for the delay in uploading chapters. We intend to see this story through to it's end, but there will always be times when writing needs to take a backseat. Our excuse this time is that life has been very full, writer's block reared it's ugly head and our keyboard departed this life for PC Heaven. But all is well now, and I'm in a mood for writing so following chapters should arrive quicker than this one.  
  
Our thanks to Angel Ruse, Pitdroid, MBooker, Eviefan, Ophuchi and not least of all, Ruth and all other reviewers.  
  
  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Luke watched the endless traffic which filled the sky of Coruscant, his hands grasped together behind his back, his brow furrowed. His new master was already expressing dissatisfaction with his failure in knowing Vader's whereabouts, and this angered the young Sith. Cloaking devices were commonplace and he considered the Emperor's reproach on his abilities to be unjust. Demonstating habits of old, Luke withdrew in silent resentment.  
  
Coruscant represented wealth, power, efficiency. It's smooth, uninterupted flow and corrupt, seedy underbelly appealed to Luke's mind and a small, mendacious smile crept over his lips. If he truly wanted control of all this, and more, he would need to reach out and sieze it! He would seek out Vader and destroy him!  
  
****  
  
As instructed by Yoda, the Millenium Falcon touched down in the regions of Naboo's Lake Country. It's three occupants stared through the cockpit windows, incredulous of the planet's beauty and sense of peace.  
  
"Nice place to live if you have the time!" Lando quipped.  
  
"And the money!" although Han was not as glib as his friend. The intrigue which had unfolded during his absence was alarming, at best. But in Han's opinion, Vader bringing Leia to Naboo made very little sense. He couldn't see the reasoning behind such a decision. "Why would he bring her here?"  
  
"Yeah...well Vader's never needed a reason for anything." Lando collected his weapon and stood in the doorway of the cockpit, "So where do we start?"  
  
"Right in there." Han pointed to the palacial home of Varykino. "That's where the little green guy said she'd be, so that's where we're going!"  
  
"And you're taking his word for it?"  
  
Chewbacca grunted in agreement with Calrissian, calling for the Captain to explain himself. Solo was in no mood for discussion and he stood to make his way outside. "From what I know of the Jedi, they talk in riddles and live in the worst places imaginable!" He glanced at his crew and smirked, "But what other choice have we got?"  
  
****  
  
Luke sat in complete darkness, his eyes and thoughts wide open. Searching. His father was indeed skilled in the powers of the force! Any effort to seek Vader out was fruitless, his force abilities so easily surpassing Luke's struggle to discover him. His thoughts and emotions were impenetrable! Each and every move the Dark Lord made was carefully masked. The frustration continued to grow within Skywalker and beads of sweat were forming on his brow from the effort required to maintain this mind battle with Vader.  
  
But then, something else glowed in his mind. A familiar ship landing on a distant planet. Voices he recognized! Faces he knew! Luke Skywalker was seeing the Millenium Falcon land on Naboo! He smiled in the darkness, and waited.  
  
****  
  
Leia sat holding the gloved hand of her father.  
  
'My father....'  
  
Her decision to stand beside him united against Luke seemed impossible.  
  
'My brother...'  
  
As much as her heart fought against it, she knew that Luke had forsaken all he had known and turned against her. In a way, this was more difficult to accept than the fact that Darth Vader now stood in Luke's place.  
  
'Darth Vader!' she recalled the fear and loathing that she held for that name.  
  
She looked at the mask, raising her questions and fears one last time, "Vader is dead....isn't he? Defeated?"  
  
Anakin turned to look at his daughter and nodded. His grief swelled as he stared her...the image of her mother. He had lost so much! "I cannot use that name any longer." A silence fell between them before Anakin squeezed Leia's hand, "Give to me the strength which your mother passed onto you, and together we will see the Force shift back into it's right and natural balance." Leia rose from the couch with Anakin and walked through the door by his side.  
  
****  
  
Chewbacca stood shaking his head at the foot of the palacial stairs. No amount of coaxing from either Han or Lando was going to change his mind. He was not joining in on a surprise attack against Vader under any circumstances, not even for Leia!  
  
"Chewie!" demanded Solo in an irate whisper, but it was useless.  
  
Lando tapped Han on the shoulder "Leave him where he is! We can use him for back-up. If we hang around in the open much longer the whole place is gonna know we're here!" Solo had to agree. But before he left with Lando, he turned once again to Chewbacca and delivered a threat if he should move from the spot on which he now stood! The Wookiee watched as the two former pirates ascended the stairs, then he carefully concealed himself amongst the hedges of the immaculate garden.  
  
Calrissian and Solo crept their way along the verandah, peering into each window as they passed. The mansion seemed unnaturally quiet and empty. "Your little green friend seems to have got it wrong." Lando whispered ahead to his friend, who was huddled on the other side of the window. "There's no-one here!"  
  
"Sshh!" Han waved urgently for Lando to shut up. He could hear approaching footsteps from the blind corner just ahead of them. Lando raised his blaster in unison with his friend and the two men waited in ambush.  
  
Solo sprang first, spinning around the corner with blaster cocked and raised, shouting for his quarry to halt. Lando was close on his heels and assumed an identical stance. The Princess was taken by surprise and recoiled briefly before shouting for Han to lower his weapon, then completely surprised the Corellian by throwing herself before Vader and into the line of fire.  
  
Confusion reigned briefly as the three rebels yelled back and forth with warnings and disbelief. Leia reached out to Han, insisting he not shoot! Instead, he attempted to aim above her and began to squeeze the trigger when his blaster was wrenched from his hand! Solo had encountered this before, and he knew it signalled his loss. He watched helplessly as his firearm flew from his grip and into the hand of Darth Vader. The giant then turned his attention towards Calrissian. Always less petulant than his friend, Lando carefully stood upright and raised both hands in the air, cautiously replacing the safety catch on his blaster.  
  
Vader silently stepped back and Calrissian remained motionless as they watched Han and the Princess stare at each other before Han began his incredulous questioning. Leia stepped up to him, grabbing hold of his hands and touching his face, more intent on indulging in his presence than answering his questions. However, as relieved as he was to see her unharmed, he struggled to comprehend what could possibly coax her to leap in front of his blaster to defend Vader! Glancing over her shoulder at the Sith Lord, it was strangely apparent to him that there was no threat and he shook his head with astonishment and confusion. It appeared that everyone had gone mad! Solo wrapped his arms about Leia's shoulders, still watching Vader and expecting him to pounce. Squeezing her close, he laid a single kiss in her hair, "Are you all right? What the hell are you doing!"  
  
****  
  
Darth Vader may have successfully concealed himself from Luke, but Leia's feelings were raw and abundant. The joy of her reunion with Solo along with the anguish and turmoil she had endured while speaking with her newfound father were not shrouded by the Force.  
  
"So. It seems we share a father." Luke's smile showed under the dimmed lights of his cabin. The mystery now presented itself clearly and he had won a personal victory over Vader. "But the family is still scattered....sister!" He considered leaving immediately for Naboo, but he sensed that there was still more to be discovered from this meeting. Luke decided to wait and watch. From his time with Vader, he had learned that in order to defeat him, he must first trap him.  
  
****  
  
Chewbacca sprang from the bushes and began firing at the dark figure which towered over his captives. The blaster shots were defected by gloved hands and redirected to the Wookiee's feet. Chewie snarled, shifting his feet quickly away from the ricochets, but continued to fire. He heard Han shouting for him to stop and caught sight of his long time friend furiously waving at him to stop! Solo had pushed the Princess behind him, all the while shouting down the stairs at Chewbacca, "Stop! Chewie, cut it out!" The unimaginable presented itself at the top of the stairs, but at last, Chewbacca heeded his Captain's orders, and lowered his rifle.  
  
It was Leia, pushing past Han and Lando, who ran towards Chewbacca in attempt to explain. She reached up to touch his shoulders, whispering to him that everything was all right. Still, he growled fiercely as Vader approached with the others, again bringing his rifle to aim. This time it was Han who re-assured him and allowed Leia and Vader to board the Falcon. Chewie whined his disapproval and Han patted him on the back. "It's okay, buddy. She's sort of told me what's going on." He walked with Lando and Chewie up the boarding ramp. "None of it makes the slightest bit of sense, though. But, let's go inside and get the full story." Neither of his crew missed the sarcasm etched in Solo's voice.  
  
****  
  
Chewbacca and Calrissian sat like prisoners in Vader's presence. Leia had insisted on speaking with Han alone and for his wary companions, they seemed to have been gone for far too long. When they finally rejoined the group, Leia immediately sat beside her father, while Solo simply looked bemused. He stood briefly before Vader and stared suspiciously at him, the looked at Leia and sighed.  
  
He addressed Vader, "So! Where is it that I'm taking you?"  
  
"Coruscant."  
  
Solo felt the anger and mistrust rise in his blood. He reached over and pulled Leia from her seat. "I want you up front with me!" She protested loudly, but he quickly quieted her with a stern voice, "No arguements!" He strode towards the cockpit with an irate Princess in tow and mumbled beneath his breath "I have a bad feeling about this."  
  
  
  
end chapter 


	11. The Hands Of Fate

We hope we continue to please as we travel through this story. Thank you all for the kind words and reviews. They offer more encouragement that you would imagine! :)  
  
Has anyone been wondering how the plot of EP3 will play out? Our five year old son seems to have worked it out, and quite simply at that...."Anakin's gonna kick Darth Vader's butt and steal his clothes!"  
  
  
  
DESTINY  
  
Chapter 11  
  
There are times in a man's life when the situation calls for casting aside common sense and throwing your life into the hands of fate. But Han Solo had a gut feeling that this wasn't one of them! He had experienced many unconventional moments during his time, none of which even came close to this!  
  
With the Falcon set on automatic pilot, he sat in the cockpit and gazed into space. Leia squatted beside his chair and held onto his arm, pleading her belief and logic to him. She seemed sincere, he had to give her that much, but he felt a question hung over her sanity. He wanted to speak softly to her, to gently touch her face in order to make her see the absurdity of what was taking place. Though try as he might, it was impossible to hide his scepticism, "I can't believe you're actually buying all this!" His words had little effect as Leia merely responded with a sympathetic look that one might give to an anxious and confused child. He interpreted this as condescending and it rankled him, "If you don't see the trap in this, then you're as crazy as I thought!"  
  
"Han, please." She managed to squeeze his arm gently before he pulled it away in irritation, refusing to look at her. "I didn't believe it at first, but it's true! I know it is!" Solo's frustrated groan didn't deter her from persisting with him, "There's no way to explain it, just as there's no understanding what Luke has done...but it's all happened! We have to face it, and deal with it." Han was exhausted! He let his head drop back against the seat and closed his eyes. There was a long, uncomfortable silence between the lovers, then Leia spoke with an unwavering firmness, "I didn't expect to meet up with you on Naboo. Before that, I'd made my decision to stand by my father's side and I still intend to do just that...whether you are there, or not!"  
  
Solo turned to look at the Princess. There was no mistaking that she meant what she said! He couldn't leave her in the hands of Luke and Vader. He knew he had to stay with her, even if it meant he would only able to pull her out in the nick of time. He leaned forward, pretending to check the control panel, buying time before he made his final decision. Walking into the very heart of evil with nothing more than a blaster and a sometimes craven Wookiee was not the most foolproof plan he'd ever devised, but it was all he had. All she had! And he sure as hell wasn't letting her go alone! He reached for her hand and sighed, "Alright. Just don't expect me to be nice to him!"  
  
****  
  
Luke slowly paced his way to the Throne Room of Darth Sideous. It was now only a matter of waiting for the arrival of his father and sister on Coruscant, and he was eager to meet them. Presently however, other, more indulgent thoughts weaved a pattern through his mind. He was already convinced of his impending victory, therefore a suitable name must be chosen if he was to serve beside the Emperor. "Villient." He liked the smooth flow and menacing connotation it offered. Luke let the name glide from his lips, "Darth Villient. Yes, that would suit!"  
  
As he approached The Emperor's chambers, he was meet by two Imperial Royal Guards standing sentry and it crossed his mind to simply walk past them, but rationale prevented him from being this bold. The fierce loyalty of these guards was legendary, and even in his tormented state of mind, Luke could see the folly in such an action. He dutifully waited to be announced and allowed himself to be escorted into his Master's presence.  
  
He found Sideous seated at the far end of the bleak chamber, his back turned towards his new charge. The cold, metallic room was barren of furnishings, save for the Throne itself, and Luke's footsteps echoed from the walls as he made his approach. His stride did not falter, even upon seeing Sideous spin around to face him. The impudence of the younger Skywalker infuriated the ancient Sith and he addressed the boy with a poisonous tone. "It appears you take it upon yourself to walk into my presence at the slightest provocation!" Still Luke approached and The Emperor raised a single hand indicating him to halt. Luke felt a pressure against his chest, so severe, it stopped him dead in his tracks. It felt akin to slamming head long into a solid stone wall. An icy chill surged through his body and he choked for breath. If he had been able to elicit any type of free movement, he would have allowed his body to fall helplessly to the floor, but he had been robbed of any purposeful movement. Amid his shock and distress, he again heard The Emperor's voice, "Until you are summoned by me, you will bide your time elsewhere!"  
  
"Yes, my Lord!" Luke struggled to make himself heard, but once he'd offered the coerced apology he felt the pressure lift from his body. It took tremendous self control not to collapse to the floor and Luke momentarily staggered a few paces backward before reclaiming his balance. Once steady, he re- positioned himself on the spot where he had been stopped and awaited his Master's pleasure.  
  
Darth Sideous glared at him for several, chilling moments before he spoke with an unmistakable distain, "Your family approaches as we speak." .  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I have sensed it too.  
  
"Your ability on these matters does not parallel mine!" He spat. "Never again will you enter my presence unrequested, to deliver news which you foolishly believe that I am not aware!" Luke remained silent, although bodly maintaining eye contact with Sith Lord. He could sense the anger rising within his Master but was unsure of how to handle this threat. Sideous rose from the Throne and descended the stairs, stopping half way down. He eyed Skywalker visciously and continued to quell the boy's pride. "You will retain the name of Skywalker until I see fit to ordain you with another!" He turned his back on Luke, but ascended only two steps before once again spinning about to scowl at him. "In future, do not rise above your station so eagerly. You have not defeated your father yet!" With that, Sideous returned to his throne and seated himself. Luke did not move!  
  
"They must die." The Emperor's voice was coldly quiet and looked Luke directly in the eye. "Lord Vader can never be trusted again ... and that girl is a nuisance!" The tale end of his sentence was laced with irritation. "This will be the test of your strength and dedication! Kill your father and sister and those who travel with them! Rid the galaxy of this plague, once and for all!"  
  
Luke nodded. At long last, the opportunity to prove himself had arrived. The manner in which The Emperor viewed him was another matter entirely, causing him intense displeasure, but he felt certain that would change once his victory was secured. Sideous motioned to his guards to remove Skywalker from the Throne Room. Immediately. Luke noticed himself flanked by the red capes and obediently turned to follow the out.  
  
Once outside the doors, he allowed the rage within him to seep to the surface and he angrily toppled a passing Official with a single thrust of his arm. He bitterly resented the insinuation that he was not capable of defeating Vader! This, combined with the humiliation of firstly, being discovered inventing a new title for himself, then having the privilege revoked! He regarded The Emperor Palpatine to be not unlike his previous Masters. The dark side had twisted his face and body, but it had also sustained him beyond his years. Not unlike Yoda, he considred. Although Luke failed to appreciate the opposing elements which were at work in these instances. All he saw was power and how to wield it.  
  
****  
  
Chewbacca growled his disapproval at the Princess as she squeezed past him in the Falcon's passageway. Her sympathetic smile only caused him whine his case to Han, following closely behind her. The Corellian merely shook his head and slapped his friend's shoulder in a show of understanding. "Come on! She wants us to organize a plan with Vader before we land on Coruscant." The Wookiee flatly refused to sit any longer in Vader's company, preferring instead to keep watch in the cockpit. Han couldn't blame him for that. Vader's presence on board the Millenium Falcon wasn't generating the most amiable atmosphere; and Leia's distinct change of heart was only adding to the discord. Han didn't insist Chewbacca join the group and it was probably for the best that he distanced himself from the discussion. Chewie occassionally had moments of cowardice, but he also had a short fuse and could easily be roused into a brutal, harmful mood. "Alright Pal. I'll fill you in on the details later."  
  
On entering the main hold, Solo immediately noticed The Princess had seated herself beside Vader. He scowled at this, drawing an exasperated look from Leia. Glancing towards the Engineering Station, he was relieved to find Lando still in charge of a healthy mistrust of the proceedings and apparently immersed in the double checking the data on the board. However, Solo would have preferred at least one of his crew to take a seat beside him, instead it appeared he was to be the only one to counteract any extreme movements suggested by the unlikely allies.  
  
Addressing Vader as an ally was extremely difficult, so he focused his discussion on Leia. She seemed willing to act as mediator and that suited Solo. A somewhat uncomfortable realization settled over the Corellian as it became more and more apparent that Leia was the more gung ho of the two, whereas Vader displayed was could only be described as concern for his daughter's well being. 'Daughter!' the word careered through his mind! If Leia wasn't insane, Han felt sure he soon would be. Anyway, he wasn't completely convinced this wasn't all some terrible diversion which would see the death of them all at Vader's will.  
  
When their plan of attack and manoeuvre was settled, Han prepared to make his way to Chewbacca, then was halted by Vader's intervention. "Your suspicion and contempt of me is plainly clear, but I ask only one thing of you."  
  
Solo was leaning over the table, slightly suspended from his seat when Vader spoke and he had frozen in that position as he listened. "And what might that be?"  
  
"My death could be impossible to avoid..." Anakin motioned to his daughter before he continued, "...but you guard her safety with your life!"  
  
Han slowly looked from Vader to Leia and back again, before completely rising from the table. Leia stared tenderly at him, then he again considered Vader. This time he tried in ernest to glimpse behind the cold, black metal mask, attempting to search for the man behind it. It was a strange thought for him to believe that Vader could be human. Being still wary of speaking directly to Vader, Han offered him a slight nod before gently squeezing Leia's shoulder. He called over to Lando to join him and Chewbacca, "We should be coming up on Coruscant soon."  
  
****  
  
The Millenium Falcon touched down at a landing dock in the heart of Coruscant. "There's nothing like making yourself visible for attack!" Solo remarked incisively. He had re-coded the lock to the hatch just in case Leia had a mind to leave without him, and left the cockpit with his crew making his way to open the door for her.  
  
Only a few blocks away, Luke Skywalker was attending to the final buttons on his jet black tunic. He smoothed the cloth over his chest, then fastened his lightsabre to his belt.  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER 


	12. Worst Of Times

DESTINY by Marcher  
  
PG  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The small Rebel group approached the Emperor's lair. The staircase leading to the main entrance was still in good repair, but it lacked the lustre of it's glory days when the Jedi Knights advanced from this very place. The same could be said for the rest of the Temple. Even though it still stood tall and unbending above the Coruscant skyline, the sun rarely seemed to cast it's rays upon the spotless metal and the tranquility which once reigned was now long gone.  
  
The irony of his return to the Jedi Temple was not lost on Anakin. How odd, the quirk of fate which now brings him back to resurect the home he destroyed and dispose of it's master. Just as history shows how he brutally attempted to rid the galaxy of the Jedi, it would now require the death of his only son, and possibly his own life, in order to restore the Jedi and bring about peace.  
  
Solo walked behind Vader with Leia at his side, surveying their eerily quiet surroundings. The lack of guards was suspicious to him, more and more he believed this to be a lure of deceit and death. He glanced uncertainly at the Princess and whispered, "No welcoming committee? Don't you find that a little strange?"  
  
"Who better to lead us inside than Darth Vader." Leia reassured in a whisper to match his. "We look like prisoners."  
  
"Prisoners?" Han mocked. "Isn't this whole deal about Vader going in here to kill Luke and the Emperor? From what I've been able to work out, they're supposed to be expecting us!"  
  
"Perhaps they are. But I think you'll find that what's about to take place is more than just a skirmish against the Rebellion. It's about power and pride."  
  
Vader stopped and turned to address Captain Solo, "They are expecting us. We will not be hindered in our approach and we will find Luke exactly where he waits for us. The Emperor will be close by."  
  
"Great!" Solo quipped. He turned to Chewbacca and Lando who guarded their backs, "Chewie, you stay close. Lando! You'd better stay with the Falcon and keep her ready for quick getaway." Lando argued briefly, but ultimately he was happy to follow Solo's instructions and returned to the Docking Bay.  
  
Vader eyed the weapons held by the Corellian and the Wookiee, "Those will be useless in this matter. Do not draw them unless we are defeated and your escape route is blocked."  
  
Han again looked at the Princess and adopted a look of despondency, "Great, again!"  
  
For the first time since this plan was hatched Leia herself, offered the Corellian a glance of trepidation and reached for his hand. Vader turned back to the Temple and commenced climbing the stairs to the entrance. The remaining trio stood quietly, hesitating for just a moment before Han squeezed Leia's fingers and Chewbacca growled his readiness to proceed. They followed Vader's ascent, slowly pacing behind him amid what appeared to be the calm before the storm.  
  
A single blaster shot was heard from above and Chewbacca slumped to the walkway behind them, howling with pain! Blood seeped from the side of his chest and within moments Solo had dragged the Princess to the ground, sheltering her with his body while he tried to attend to his friend. Looking high into the Temple he saw the familiar duel blasts emitted from the jetpack of his old adversary. However Boba Fett's renowned escape was hampered by a Force push from Vader and the Bounty Hunter was fleetingly seen to lose control of his direction and spun visciously into the wall of the Temple. From here Solo lost sight of him and there was no telling if he'd survived or not. Either way, there was no time to be lost considering Fett's outcome as Chewbacca lay critically injured, his head resting in Solo's lap.  
  
"Chewie!" Han lightly touched the Wookiee's shocking wound, grief and repulsion swirling together in his gut as his fingers touched his friend's blood soaked fur. Looking to the Princess for some type of guidance which he knew was impossible, he caught sight of Lando returning towards them, almost crouched as he hurried to their aid. "We've gotta get him back on board the Falcon!" Solo barked. Again turning to Leia, he took hold of her wrist and ordered, "And you're coming with me! I'm not gonna let you walk in there with him!" His last word was drenched in hatred and directed uncompromisingly at Vader.  
  
Leia looked up at her father and the faith she held in him withstood the present tragedy. "No. I must go forward." Han began to argue bitterly and she gently touched his forearm and spoke with unfeigned emotion, "Chewie will have all the help he needs with you and Lando. I must go where I'm needed!" Han's eyes betrayed his sorrow and confusion and he looked down at his old friend in desperation. Leia lifted his chin and lightly kissed his lips. On parting she offered a gentle smile and promised, "I'll be safe. Just trust me! Care for Chewie and I'll be back before you know it."  
  
Solo watched as she stood and rejoined Vader's side. Underneath his breath, he muttered a vowed revenge should either Leia or Chewie die, then together with Lando, gently lifted the Wookiee. Struggling under his weight, the pair began an arduous return to the Millenium Falcon, while the father and daughter disappeared through the doors of the ancient temple.  
  
****  
  
Inside, the temple was as deserted as it's grounds. Nontheless, with Fett's attack fresh in her mind, Leia trembled slightly attempting to keep pace with her father. Anakin neither glanced left or right, but maintained a steadfast stature while he lead his daughter through the hallways he knew so well. Sensing her unease, he abruptly stopped and turned to her, "Your fear will be the cause of your defeat if you do not push it aside now!" She nodded her compliance, then was surprised by the sudden tone of annoyance in his voice. "No one will hinder us on our approach. Fear is their ally. Do not let them use it."  
  
Leia couldn't find her voice to reply, she was totally consumed by the gloved hand pointed directly into her face. As he continued to order her to control the depths of her feelings, she couldn't help but wonder if it was Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker which stood before her. Running her tongue over her dry lips, she glanced up into the dark mask and utterted two words, "Yes, father."  
  
Vader lowered his hand and leaned down to her and quietly studied her features for moment. "We are expected. Luke and The Emperor are waiting for us further on." He raised himself to his full height and resumed leading the Princess towards the confrontation, speaking slowly as he walked, "Remember. Luke is unaware of who you are."  
  
Leia was trailing a distance behind, but on hearing this she quickened her pace to catch up and responded in an accusing whisper. "Why would you tell me something like that, then expect me to conceal it only moments before we face him?!"  
  
"All you need to do is bury your feelings."  
  
****  
  
The doors to the Throne Room opened automatically as Anakin and Leia approached. Two armed Red Guards exited through the doors and stood sentry either side. They presented no obstacle to the pair, allowing them to pass freely inside. Once across the threshold, the doors slid shut, leaving the guards in the corridor. Leia looked about the room in search of Luke but saw nothing. The chamber was cold, sterile and empty.  
  
A brittle, mocking voice came from the shadows, accompanied by the sound of a cane tapping the steel floor in a steady, rhythmic fashion. Squinting in order to see into the half light, Leia saw the Emperor for the first time, stepping calmly into view. "I see you've brought me the prize, Lord Vader."  
  
Leia's heart stopped as she awaited Vader's response! Time seemed to suspend itself in eternity before she heard his words. "I offer you no prize this time. I have come to claim my son!"  
  
"You will have no such victory today, Father!" Luke's voice echoed from high above them and Leia strained her neck to catch a glimpse of him.  
  
"Son!" The giant appealed softly to the boy, "The darkness which so quickly claimed you, once held me prisoner. Death can be avoided here if you lay down your hatred and let me lead you from this place."  
  
"That was your promise when I joined you the first time!" Luke spat in complaint, "You can't be trusted, Lord Vader!"  
  
"You will receive no such satisfaction in this place!" The Emperor had moved into clear vision and Leia was repulsed at the sight of him, along with his ovbious detestation of her. His yellow skin and hollow eyes were a chilling vision, but he was smaller than she had envisioned. His iniquity overflowed as he continued to approach, "You are lost, Lord Vader! You have betrayed the master that gave you power and glory."  
  
"Obi Wan was betrayed by my foolishness, yes. But I feel his presance now." replied Anakin ."It has become clear to me now that all you gave me was a life of servitude, to you and the darkside. To pain, hatred, suffering. I was once better than that. And will be again!"  
  
Palpatine glared at him in an evil, silent reply.  
  
"I know now the true power of the Jedi. The ability to control the force, not become it's slave as you are. Being master of it's power and using it for good. The ability to control my fear, pain, anger is a greater power than any you have given me. I am Anakin Skywalker and the force is my ally. You are nothing but a mere servant."  
  
Violent, unrestrained anger flared in Palpatine's eyes. It was abundantly clear to Anakin and his daughter that the full fury of his rage was simmering just below the surface of his choking silence, waiting to engulf them. Still, Anakin stood unwavering, ready to face the inevitable. His determination seemed to lift Leia's heart enough to encourage her to fly an accusation of her own. "You have destroyed everything, Palpatine! My mother died trying to rid you from the galaxy and I've spent my life dedicated to finishing her work!  
  
"Your mother was a fool!" He fought, then turned his face to her companion, "And so is your father! If you wish to die under that pathetic name, then so be it! He spun around turning his back to them, then leaned his head over his shoulder, his voice laden with contempt, "Anakin."  
  
Luke paced back and forth above them, intently listening to the churlish declamations. Palpatine's comment regarding Leia's father caught his attention more than anything else that had been said. He smiled wickedly at the realization. "Today my family truly does die!"  
  
The still air was broken by the hum of Luke's lightsabre igniting and he jumped from his height, landing only meters in front of Leia and Anakin. Leia gasped at the expression on his face and instinctively took a step backwards. As she did, her father's own red blade glowed before her. It seemed to raise itself above her head, held firmly in black gloved hands as it hovered back and forth waiting to strike. Somewhere in her mind she could hear the Emperor's chilling laugh but it seemed secondary to what was about to take place. Her father and brother prepared for a battle that could only end in death. Anakin remained steadfast, waiting. Luke was impatient. He mounted his attack with a forward lunge, his sabre suddenly and sharply striking downwards. The clash of the blades echoed throughout the room as one by one, each blow by Luke was matched by Anakin.  
  
Leia backed herself against a wall, uncertain of what to do. She reached for her blaster, intending to end this combat quickly and decisively. As her fingers wrapped around the handpiece, she felt an invisible weight press down on her. Her breathing and movement were fiercely restricted, she was even unable to turn her head in search of it's source. Then before her stood the sickening features of the Emperor, smiling at her. Smiling! His perverse expression dominated her sight as she struggled for breath. Then he spoke. "The result of this confrontation will be decided by weapons less clumsy." He released his hold on her and Leia slumped to the floor, breathing deeply to stave off unconsiousness as Palpatine's voice continued to bombard her, "You will not interfere again! Now watch the demise of your brother and await your own fate!"  
  
Brother! She sat in confusion, letting the full meaning of Palpatine's statement settle over her. Even now he completely expected Vader to triumph over Luke and destroy him. That her father would turn again. She looked up to question him, but he had already resumed his place on the Throne. Turning her attention back to the unrelenting battle between father and son she could only make out the glow of the lightsabres. Sith and Jedi had moved into the darkened corners of the Throne Room and only the lunge and parry of the blades could be seen. It was impossible to distinguish between the flashes of red brandishing down on one another. Occassionally one or the other would spin full circle in the blackness as it's owner avoided injury. Nothing was obvious except the fact that this was a no-holes barred, hostile encounter. She looked again to the Emperor, her stomach rolling at the sight of his perpetual, insidious grin, and assumed he had a better vantage point in which to view the conflict. However, his earlier declaration made it impossible to know who had the upper hand. Was Luke failing? Or was her father?  
  
****  
  
Han leaned over his faithful friend, urgently soaking his chest wound with the pitifully small amount of bacta fluid he kept on board while Lando held an oxygen mask to the Wookiee's face. The Corellian cursed loudly at his inability to control the blood loss, but continued his vain attempt by pressing the gauze over Chewbacca's injury, discarding each one as it became soaked with blood in favour of a clean one. The process was unrelenting and futile. The wound was fatal!  
  
Chewbacca shook his head violently to free himself from Lando's attentions and painfully raised his hand to his Captain's shoulder. Blood gurgled in his throat as he attempted to speak and he choked and coughed under the copious amount of thick red fluid oozing from his mouth. Solo placed a calming hand to Chewie's forehead, offering encouragement and urging him to allow Lando to replace the mask. His words ended abruptly on seeing the pleading look in his friend's eyes and he directed Lando to step back. Chewbacca grunted inaudibly. His hand dropped from Solo's shoulder and he became still. The bloodflow from his chest lessened greatly when his heart ceased beating. A sorrowful silence descended upon Han and Lando and the two men stood in grief and disbelief over the body of Chewbacca.  
  
****  
  
With a flash of red, Luke appeared into the light, spinning effortlessly through the air and landing perfectly on his feet. He held his attention above him and within seconds Anakin leapt from the railing to join his adversary on the sterile grey floor. The criss-crossing of sabres continued unabated, their gnashing drowning out the labored breathing of both men. Anakin had truly returned, this was apparent in his method but Luke was wearing him down, fighting with hatred and anger and an overwhelming desire to prove himself to the Emperor.  
  
Leia's eyes never left the battle. Anxiety grew within her as she was forced to watched her father's attack falter into defence. Luke was bearing down on him with a ferocity she would have never believed had she not seen it with her own eyes! Anakin stumbled backwards, tripped and fell. Luke offered no quarter, lunging his sabre deep into Anakin's shoulder. The din of the lightsabres was replaced by an anguished, injured cry and Leia jumped to her feet! Without forethought, she scurried across the floor to her father's side in a desperate attempt to shield him from Luke's attack. She raised her hand to her brother, surrendering an acute plea for him to stop!  
  
Sideous watched the turn of events silently. Slowly, he descended the staircase, step by step his eyes fixed firmly on the unexpected proceedings. "Your lack of faith and wisdom has made you weak, Lord Vader. It appears you have failed to secure your son, who will now take his place by my side!"  
  
Anakin lay panting. His respirator was malfunctioning and the heat contained within his armour was overbearing. Painfully, he was succumbing to exhaustion. How ironic that what could possibly be the last vision set before him was one of his daughter desperately pleading his son for mercy on his life. Her words echoed around him, "Luke! Please, stop!" but it appeared Luke would first slay his sister in order to destroy to him. He watched helplessly as Leia again foolishly brandished her blaster in Luke's face, vowing to defend her father. Within an instant she was engulfed in the Emperor's force lightening and flung across the room into the steel wall, held metres above the floor screaming at the agonizing torture! 


	13. Through Darkness Comes The Light

DESTINY by Marcher  
  
PG  
  
Chapter 13 THROUGH DARKNESS COMES THE LIGHT (Final chapter)  
  
Her screams echoed throughout the Throne Room! As her body visciously writhed against the torture, her distressed cries of agony resounded stentorian over the electric static of the force lightening. Leia blindly and hopelessly scratched at the walls searching for an escape, or at the very least something to latch onto and grip her fingers around in an attempt to endure the pain. It would seem that her father was her only chance of survival. But even he lay weak and defeated at the mercy of her brother's glowing lightsabre.  
  
Then silence!  
  
The source of her pain disappeared and she was let to fall heavily from her precarious position. The rise in her stomach ended when her body crashed onto cold floor with the sickly crack of her leg snapping as she landed. Anakin strained his head to look for his daughter, reaching a useless arm out to her in an effort to extend his feelings of love and remorse. Dragging her injured leg, Leia inched closer to the barren safety of the wall. The sight of her father offered no immediate consolation or promise of escape and she prayed silently that Han would forsake Chewie in favour of her. Her resolve was not limitless and she wondered dourly how much longer she would be able to withstand this onslaught without begging for mercy and offering Palpatine whatever he desired.  
  
The Emperor sneered at the small girl lying helpless, "Your friends will arrive in time."  
  
Leia raised her eyes to him, aware that her thoughts were escaping her control and her eyes fought away the mist which threatened to cloud them.  
  
"I'm afraid there's nothing they can do for you." He continued with a tone so patronizing it stirred feelings of hatred in Leia's soul. "They will witness the defeat of you and your father and will follow you into death."  
  
Anakin held his gaze on his daughter and the years folded back to a time long ago. Leia's face became Padme's. The same dark features, same beauty. Same strength and courage. His heart ached as the Princess summoned every ounce of her dignity and forced her emotions down deep within her. He watched as her eyes closed with determination. She drew deep breaths to control the pain which wracked each and every part of her body. Her twisted and bleeding leg made it impossible to defend herself in any other way, so she raised her proud features to The Emperor in sheer defiance of his will. Anakin's heart filled with a sense of true pride and he vowed himself to keeping Leia alive at all costs.  
  
Luke steadfastly held his lightsabre against his father's throat, awaiting the instruction from his master to proceed. Instead, Palpatine ignored him momentarily and slowly made his way to the Princess. Tilting his head and smiling apathetically at her valour he derided her, "Poor, stupid girl! Foolish and replaceable. You'll only be mourned for a moment in time before you become an indistinguishable memory to your pathetic rebels!" She raised her head to the Dark Lord and stared back at him with contempt for his insult. Palpatine only held his eyes with hers for the briefest of moments before he stretched out his hands and resumed his unmerciful assault.  
  
****  
  
Han Solo's mind and vision were nothing less than savage rage and intolerable grief. His only genuinely trusted confidant lay still and lifeless aboard the very ship which founded their friendship. Not a word had passed his lips since Chewbacca's death, the pain in his heart too raw for expression. However, his face held a cold and impassive visage while his thoughts settled on revenge.  
  
With Lando at his heels, Solo methodically paced the Millenium Falcon snatching weapons then silently tossing them into Calrissian's hands. No plan or discussion was necessary. By the unspoken code among pirates, Lando instictively knew exactly where they were going and what would take place. There was no fear, no trepidation, no concern for personal safety as both Han and Lando disembarked the Falcon. Reprisal would be sought and Chewbacca's memory would be honored.  
  
~o~  
  
A steady, deliberate pace brought both men to the foot of the Temple steps. Han's eyes raised to scan the very tip of the building and a cold fear settled over him. Leia. Chewie's death was already more than he could suitably deal with. Leia's would be impossible! He swore a damning oath in whispers to all those who would suffer if he was robbed of her as well.  
  
The sun's rays beamed steadily down upon Coruscant but they were not enough to throw off the morbid chill in the air. With the Temple still seemingly devoid of guards, Han and Lando began their ascent to the main entrance. This time however, both held their blasters at the ready and maintained a fierce, unrelenting vigil for snipers and stormtroopers. Their unimpeded approach only served to further convince the Corellian that this folly of Leia's was nothing more than what he had believed it to be all along. A cold and ruthless subterfuge designed to murder them all.  
  
Lando's blaster shots echoed in Han's ears as he spun around on his heels to witness two stormtroopers felled by his friend's precise aim. In alarm, the men stood back to back with weapons raised waiting for the onslaught, pointing their weapons high and low in a circular movement. There was nothing to follow. No further attack, no alarms, no army. Calrissian leaned into Solo and whispered uneasily, "We're meant to go in. You can bet anything you like there are hundreds of troopers just waiting for us out of sight, but they'll only show if we turn and run now."  
  
Han cast his eyes around the area and agreed silently as Lando pointed to the interior of the Temple and continued, "Whatever's gonna take us out is waiting for us in there."  
  
"You ready for it?"  
  
Calrissian nodded in determination, "Yeah. I'm ready."  
  
~o~  
  
Their footsteps echoed throughout the halls. The eerie quiet only served to make their hearts beat faster as step, by foreboding step, they stalked the emptiness with blasters held at the ready. Still, this was not a time to abandon old habits. They crept in their approach to each corner and stopped with their backs to the wall as one, then the other, would spring into view offering cover for his friend to round the bend, but they were never challenged. Had they been ambushed and questioned, it would be doubtful if either knew exactly where they were going. The unspoken accord was that the general direction in which they were heading, was up.  
  
Minutes may as well have been hours for the time it took Han and Lando to steer they way through the maze of corridors. The entire atmosphere of the situation, combined with Chewbacca's death, weighed heavily on their hearts and nerves. Before long, both men were sweating from the strain. Just as the continuing desolation of the Temple was appearing ludicrous, both stopped dead in their tracks on hearing what could only be described as primitive, agonizing screaming. It travelled to meet them from the far end of the corridor, a hundred metres or more away. The chilling, frightened cries of a woman!  
  
"Leia!" Han broke into a sprint without even looking to Lando for confirmation, "LEIA!"  
  
Lando took immediately after him, twisting around as he ran checking behind to make sure they weren't going to be trapped once they had reached the end of the corridor.  
  
On his urgent approach to the door, Han scowled as Leia's screaming became louder. Unwittingly, he was yelling himself hoarse in protest of her pain as he charged forward. Even the appearance of Palpatine's Red Guards didn't sway him from his course as he proceeded headlong into death, firing blindly. Lando's warning for him to take cover went ignored as he charged forward. It was fortunate for Han that his friend's accuracy was better than his. The Corellian's shots ricocheted off the panelled walls or burned deeply into the framework, while Calrissian's aim was true and felled the guards from shots that hissed over Han's shoulders.  
  
Almost tripping over the dead bodies, Han slammed himself into the doorway of the Throne Room cursing violently at finding it firmly sealed. Lando skidded to a halt behind him, instantly attacking the entry panel with a series of random numbers, all of which proved fruitless. From inside Leia's cries ceased abruptly and both Han and Lando froze. They eyed each other with worry and arrant dread! The Corellian shouldered Lando aside, urgently assessing the control panel for the door. "We gotta find a way to override this thing. How's your memory on Imperial codes?"  
  
~o~  
  
The Emperor's hands lowered from the Princess and once again she dropped to the floor, this time unconsious and near death. He drew his attention to the chaos from beyond the doorway. From deep within his throat a heartless, maniacal laughter surfaced. At first slow, then growing into something inhumane. Sideous peered down at the prone body of the Princess, offering a supercilious apology. "Your friend's have arrived, Your Highness. Such a pity you're in no state to welcome them." For the final time, he held his twisted hands over the girl and prepared to deliver the death dose of lightening.  
  
Still struggling for air, Anakin watched intently as his former master approached his daughter, hovering above her like a gluttonous bird of prey. He would not allow the murder of his daughter. His opportunity for victory and freedom was right now! He rose to his elbows, stuggling through the pain which wracked his body and for the first time in many years, he drew deeply from the powers of the enlightened force. He looked up at Luke, saddened by the wicked smile etched on the boy's face. The red lightsabre held menacingly above him was no longer a barrier restraining him to defeat. Anakin raised his hand to Luke and the young Sith was flung across the room by a force push from his father. His lightsabre spinning away into the shadows as Luke slid along the floor crashing heavily into the colourless wall.  
  
The Emperor spun about to see his newest apprentice lying shocked and dazed. His lip curled with fury and instantly his eyes fell upon Anakin. Confusion had temporarily hampered Sideous' resolve, providing Anakin with the chance he needed. For the next few minutes Anakin would revive Darth Vader, calling on the darkside to defeat it's own evil. He raised his hands in hatred and summoned every ounce of his remaining energy through his body, releasing it through his fingers in Force Lightening, lifting the screaming Emperor high into the ceiling of his own Throne Room. His chest was collapsing through lack of oxygen, the pain dulling his senses making him impervious to the cries of his victim. The endurance required to destroy Sideous was immense. So intense, that he began to feel himself weaken under the strain. But just a single glance at Leia, her injured and broken body, conjured up memories of his own agony a lifetime ago at the hands of Count Dooku. It was enough to drive him on, holding Darth Sideous aloft and powerless until the screaming faded.  
  
As if by the will of the Force, the doors slid open and Solo and Calrissian bolted into the Throne Room with weapons drawn. What they saw caused them to stop dead in their tracks and watch as Vader released his hold on The Emperor letting him crash to the floor of the very room in which so much death and destruction had been administered by little less than a single word passing from his lips.  
  
Han searched for Leia, crying out in rage on seeing her lying twisted and still. He made a move to rush to her side when a flash of red caught his eye as Luke emerged from the shadows, yelling and charging in anger at Vader. For no other reason than blind fury of his own, Han raised his blaster, took aim and fired! Luke took the blast in his shoulder. The impact knocked him backwards, spinning him about. His feet fell from beneath him and he landed heavily on his side. Luke's anguished struggle with the pain in his shoulder failed to evoke any remorse in the man who was once his friend. As he knelt by his Princess and gently tried to rouse her, a single glance at Skywalker was enough to confirm his belief that Chewie's death, and now possibly Leia's, would lay squarely at Luke's feet. His present pain was fully deserved, although not a patch on what the Corellian would deliver should Leia succumb to Chewbacca's fate.  
  
Lando stood over the dark, crumpled form of Anakin Skywalker, offering concern, "Lord Vader?"  
  
The giant extended a black gloved hand accepting Calrissian's offer of assistance and awkwardly rose to his feet. "That name is not that of my true self. I have much to atone for."  
  
Anakin stumbled across to where Luke lay and stood over him, staring. Luke watched anxiously as his father reached down and retrieved the boy's lightsabre. The blade ignited over Luke's body and hovered inches away from his neck. Luke's eyes flashed with fear, uncertain of what was about to befall him, while Anakin remained motionless and thoughtful. The younger Skywalker tried to blink the sweat from his eyes and his dry throat ached as he attempted to swallow. He tried to pull himself away by his elbows, but stopped, confused as his father abruptly turned from him and walked to where Darth Sideous laid slumped and weak, shaking as his ancient body struggled for precious breath. Luke, Han and Lando watched transfixed as the tall dark figure towered above his former master. In a single, swift motion Anakin wielded his son's lightsabre above his head, bringing down heavily across Palpatine's mid section, severing the evil lord in two.  
  
Other than Anakin's labored breathing, not a sound rose from the Throne Room as the three onlookers held their breath in shock at what had just taken place, all contemplating the varying meaning it held for each of them.  
  
Anakin staggered under the exertion to his suffocating body and Lando stepped forward offering his shoulder as a crutch. Following the instructions given him, Lando adjusted the settings on the respirator which hung over Anakin's chest and slowly the returned Jedi began to relax his body, relieved as the oxygen assumed it's uninterupted flow, gratefully accepting Lando's support while the pain receeded until he recovered the ability to support himself.  
  
Their attention was drawn to the far corner of the room as Han's whispered voice filtered into their senses. He held the Princess gently, cradling her head in his lap, pleading that she open her eyes. Even from where they stood her condition looked grim. The single light above the pair illuminated her pale features and the sickening position of her leg. Anakin began a slow pace in the direction of the lovers. Although before he'd advanced but a few feet he turned sharply, once again delivering a powerful force surge against Luke as the boy attempted to raise himself from the floor and attack his father's back. This time he was skidded across the floor and rendered unconsious by the superior power of his enemy.  
  
"Have you killed him?" Lando asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"No. He is my son." The sorrowful tone in his voice aroused a feeling of compassion within Calrissian. Like Han, he now found himself attempting to stare into that black mask in search of the man who, for so many years, had been lost behind it's facade. Anakin spoke without taking his eyes from Luke, "It's not too late to save him."  
  
"Leia!" Han's voice cracked with emotion when her eyes fluttered slightly. Her head rolled into his chest and a strangled groan of pain crept past her lips. He turned his head toward the man whom, until moments ago, he would not believe was anything other than Vader and shouted, "She's alive!" He carefully lifted her, whincing at the strained cries she feverishly released in objection to being moved, then demanded from Vader, "Show me where the medical facility is in the damn place!"  
  
****  
  
Still in his isolation on Tattooine, Yoda stood and turned his back on the setting suns. His head sank low between his shoulders as he shuffled his way to his hut. Even the ghostly appearance of Obi-Wan did not give him cause to raise his head.  
  
"It's over, Master Yoda." Obi-wan spoke softly. "After so many years of unmerciful suffering at the hands of The Emperor, the galaxy is now free." His words were offered in the hope of lifting the spirits of his Master and it troubled Obi-Wan that Yoda still carried the appearance of sorrow.  
  
"Over it is." Yoda responded solemly. "Skywalker has returned, but at as great a cost as when he was lost."  
  
"But Luke can still be saved."  
  
Yoda nodded, continuing towards his humble dwelling. "Much has been lost these many years. Much suffering and death." At this, the Jedi Master raised his sight to Obi-Wan "Young Skywalker threatens us not. Not strong enough is he to walk the path of the Darkside alone. Return wiser he will. Hope we must, the galaxy can be united in the Force as once it was."  
  
"The darkness has lifted, Master. We must place our faith in the future."  
  
"Yes." Yoda entered his hut without turning to look at Obi-Wan, "But a victory this is not, Master Obi-wan. Only the end of the darkness."  
  
****  
  
Anakin led the party through the Jedi Temple in the direction of the Hospital Unit. Behind him walked Han, carefully carrying Leia. Lando walked at the rear, his blaster pointed into the back of the injured Luke.  
  
The task of carrying the Princess such a distance was effortless. She weighed almost nothing. It was the critical state of her health which caused his concern and ill temper at the time it was taking to reach the facility. Leia was pyretic and disorientated. Han continually encouraged her to remain conscious and when she did look at him, her glazed eyes offered no recognition. He let out an insistant request to Anakin's back to move along with more urgency, then became furious on seeing a group of stormtroopers assemble ahead of them. "What's going on?" he demanded  
  
Anakin turned slightly while keeping his pace, raising a calming hand to the Corellian. "Follow me." he advised.  
  
He approached the troopers, giving them orders to disperse and resume their normal duties. "Extend the order that this group is now under my protection. Contact the Hospital Unit and have them prepared for our arrival."  
  
The trooper nodded dutifully and proceeded to transmit the orders through his com-link.  
  
~o~  
  
Leia's treatment stretched into the evening and throughout the night. Han stayed beside her for as long as he was permitted by the Medical Officer and it was with considerable reluctance that he left. Lando firmly squeezed his friend's shoulder, suggesting it wasn't such a bad idea that he take some to tend to his own needs. "Leia's in good hands. If anything changes, they can call us."  
  
Han stroked the Princess's head and sighed before rising to his feet. Lando stepped aside to allow Han to exit the room first before following. He briefly cast a concerned look over his shoulder to the Princess, then quickly joined Han before the Corellian could change his mind and return to her bedside.  
  
Once into the corridor they walked lazily to the mess hall, both silent and each contemplating the series of events which, over the past weeks, had brought about so much change and taken an incredible toll on all concerned.  
  
"Where's Luke?" Han spoke suddenly and without emotion.  
  
"With Vader. I guess there's a lot to be sorted out."  
  
Han pushed his hands into his pockets, angrily shaking his head, "This is all his fault! Leia and Chewie! None of this would have happened if he..."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be worked out." Lando cut him off by placing a hand to his shoulder, "As much as you want to get your hands on him, I think this will have to be dealt with by higher authorities."  
  
Han responded only with a scornful look.  
  
"It's for the best, Han." Lando wasn't sure if his friend would accept his advice, but he needed to try. "The Princess is gonna need you to be around, not locked up for murder. No matter how much you think he deserves it!"  
  
The Corellian stopped and stared at his boots attempting to force himself to see things from Lando's point of view. His emotions had never been tested like this and his mind was in turmoil. Finally, he simply huffed in disgust and continued onto the mess hall.  
  
****  
  
Luke lay on his back in Anakins private medical facility. His hands were manacled to the sides of the bed as a precaution as a human doctor examined him, while his father watched from the end of his bed.  
  
Luke stared at the ceiling as the wound to his shoulder was treated, confusion and anger raging through his mind. The Emporer was dead, his father as deceitful as all others in his life and now his future was once again uncertain. The sound of Vader's respirator annoyed him and he directed his vision toward him and spat in anger, "You're no different than all the rest! What deception have you got planned for me this time?!"  
  
"There is no deception, son. Only truth."  
  
Luke sneered, "There's never been any truth in my life!"  
  
Anakin approached him slowly, "I have done much which begs your forgiveness, Luke. Many things which cannot be undone." Luke turned his face away as his father persisted. "But your sister's faith in me has helped me find the right path. I could not let her be destroyed by the Emperor, just as I could not let him control you as he did me." Anakin reached out to touch his son's shoulder, but Luke flinched away. "I could not let you live your life in darkness as I have done. Trust me now! Stand beside me in the light and with your help I can make ammends for all that was wrong."  
  
"Until you abandom me again!"  
  
"No, Luke! I have found my heart with you and your sister. Your mother's memory has only been buried deep, not lost. I never had her courage, but I can sense it in you." The younger Skywalker hesitated before turning to his face to his father, at last becoming willing to listen. "When I last held my hand out to you, it was to tempt you to stand beside me and rule the galaxy. Now I hold my hand to you and beg that you simply walk beside me in the light."  
  
Luke glanced down at the binders which restricted his arms, then again raised his eyes to his father. "Then trust me."  
  
Anakin waved his gloved hands over the restraints. They clicked open, freeing Luke. The boy rubbed his wrists and painfully rose from the bed keeping one hand over his injured shoulder. "Where is my sister?"  
  
****  
  
"Hey. It's me." Han held his face close to Leia's, whispering to her as she tried to adjust her eyes to the light. As soon as the message had reached him that she'd began to wake, he wasted no time in getting to the Medical Facility.  
  
"Where am I?" Her voice was weak. She struggled in an attempt to sit but fell back onto the bed.  
  
"Don't" Han squeezed her hand. "Don't try to move."  
  
She smiled at him and raised a hand to stroke his face before repeating her question.  
  
"Still on Coruscant. In the medical wing of the Temple."  
  
"Everything hurts."  
  
"I know." Han leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the bridge of her nose. "But you're getting better."  
  
"I remember lightening. And falling."  
  
"Yeah, The Emperor." He hushed her, stroking her hair. "It's over now, you're safe. Vader killed him."  
  
Leia let his words fill her mind. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes before asking, "And Luke?"  
  
Han's face contorted slightly but he restrained himself from anger out of concern for Leia's well being. "He's wounded, but alive. Vader's got him somewhere."  
  
The question on Leia's face needed no words for expression and Han reassured her. "You were right, after all. In fact, he doesn't even want to be called Vader anymore."  
  
Leia smiled weakly, squeezing her hand inside his.  
  
The door to her room slid open unexpectedly and both Han and the Princess turned to see Luke enter alongside Anakin. Han rose immediately, spinning around to face them, blaster drawn and aimed on Luke.  
  
Anakin reached out his hand, calmly pressing on Solo's arm in order to lower his weapon. "There will be no need."  
  
Han was less convinced, cautiously replacing the blaster into it's holster and moving closer to Leia, "Yeah, well the way things change around here lately, it's better to be safe than sorry."  
  
Luke stepped up to Leia's bed, but Han stood tall and unmoving between them, scowling down at his once trusted friend. Unintimidated, Luke spoke equably, "I wish to see my sister."  
  
Sister, brother, father! Of all that had gone on, Han found this whole secretive family connection to be the most absurd. He could only imagine what brought it all about in the first place. He stood aside, just barely, allowing Luke and Leia to see each other and bent down level to Luke's head and threatened quietly, "No false moves. Chewie's already dead and I'm not gonna lose her!"  
  
Luke met Han's eyes with shock! "Chewbacca?"  
  
Han dropped his gaze and moved away, unable to explain. Overhearing the intended secret, Leia raised her head and questioned Han, "Chewie's dead?"  
  
The Corellian turned briefly towards her and nodded, his words refusing to come. He pointed over at Luke and muttered, "Just let him say what he has to and get him out of here."  
  
Slowing trailing her eyes from Han to her brother, Leia felt a swell of grief engulf her chest. Meeting her brother's face, she whispered, "Luke?"  
  
For the first time in many months, Luke's anger and wrath gave way to grief and despair. The knowledge of his friend's death seeping into his heart and flooding it. He shook his head in disbelief, whispering to no-one in particular, "It wasn't me." He looked over at Han's back and then to Leia, "I didn't kill him!"  
  
No-one spoke. Only the even beat of Anakin's respirator penetrated the consuming, sorrowful silence that filled the sterile hospital room. Once again, Leia let her head fall into the comfort of her pillow, closing her eyes in a vain effort to prevent several tears from squeezing through her lashes.  
  
Luke rested his uninjured arm against Leia's bed, leaning heavily to support himself. "I'm sorry." His rueful apology, so soft as to be almost unheard. Han's mocking snicker only made Luke hang his head lower. Leia placed a gentle hand over her brothers and let it lie there, at the same time he felt the firm pressure of his father's hand come to rest on his shoulder. With the death of Darth Sideous, Luke had slowly felt the weight of the Darkside lift from his soul. It was like a heavy veil being pulled back from his eyes, allowing in light and emotion. The Force darkness was losing it's resistance to block out the feelings of love and friendship, honour and respect. Luke removed his hand from beneath Leia's, bringing it atop his father's, his words laced with regret, "I don't think I can pay for the damage I've done."  
  
"My debt is greater and more grievous. Your sister offered a faith in me which had so long been absent from my life, and one that was strong enough to save me from the Darkside." Anakin took a firm hold of Luke's shoulder, moving the boy to face him. "I offer you that same faith. Join us and live!"  
  
Looking down at Leia in her ill and weakened state, his heart was warmed by the smallest of smiles she offered him. Han, although, refused to offer him anything other than his back. He remained staring away from the group, his arms firmly folded across his chest.  
  
"Captain Solo will forgive in time." Anakin reassured gently. "You must accept his grief and anger over the loss of his friend and set your mind to other tasks."  
  
The young Jedi nodded sadly. Stepping away from his sister's bed he offered her a parting look of thanks tinged with regret and followed his father out of the room. As soon as the door slid shut, Han quickly moved from his obstinate position and sat beside the Princess. He grabbed hold of both her hands, pressing them between his and leaned in to kiss her. Pulling back slightly, he examined her face and announced with a gentle firmness, "You need to sleep, Your Highness."  
  
"But Chewie?"  
  
"Sshh. Not now." He ran a hand over her eyes to close them. "I can't just now."  
  
~o~  
  
"I once said that your father was a good friend."  
  
Luke recognised the voice of Obi-wan and stood mildly startled as the old Jedi appeared in the hallway.  
  
"I am now convinced enough to stand by that again."  
  
Vader felt a wave of relief and forgiveness at his old masters words, absolution had been given to him from the one he admired and respected most. His turning was now complete.  
  
"I never spoke of the Jedi prophecy, Luke, but the Jedi believed that a chosen being would bring balance to the force. We thought it was your father. When he turned to the dark side, however, Yoda and I were concerned that perhaps the light side was causing the imbalance. I see now, thankfully, that we were wrong and that the prophecy has been fulfilled."  
  
Luke looked at his father, struggling to beieve Obi-wan's words. Prophecy? Chosen one? Why had he not heard of these things before now? "You lie! I will not be drawn into your lies again Obi-wan."  
  
Obi-wan held Luke's gaze. "Use the force Luke. Search your feelings and you shall find the truth."  
  
Luke closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all that had taken place.  
  
"Trust him, Luke." urged the old Jedi "You must see that he is the chosen one."  
  
Luke strained to hear the midi-chlorians. He felt the struggle within, of good and evil, and through the turmoil a faint voice could be heard; "Chosen one." Then again louder. "Chosen one." And finally, un- mistakeable, "CHOSEN ONE!" All of Luke's feelings, hatred, greed, power subsided. He knew the truth. He accepted it.  
  
Luke's eyes opened and he turned to face Anakin. "Forgive me father." he pleaded.  
  
"No, son. It is I that must be forgiven."  
  
Obi-wan smiled at the reconcilliation. "Years of pain and suffering, caused by the shroud of the darkside shall not be easily dismantled." He said "But this is a start."  
  
END  
  
Our sincere thanks to all the lovely people who have read and reviewed. Ruth Ruse, Renee, Pitdroid, MBooker, Eviefan, Ellbee, Jennifer Lee, The Drunken Wookiee, Silver Hawk, Liz, Martian Aries, Ophuchi, Raelene, Alana, Sparkling Diamond Satine, Slytherinefirebolt, Moyima, Krystal Citrine, Mer, DancinEvy, Leap of Fate, SMWhit and Darth Angel and to everyone else who popped in to read but not review. It took us a while.....but we got there in the end and had fun along the way.  
  
Thanks again M&G 


End file.
